


Subject Brother

by MaddieMare



Category: Undertale
Genre: Babybones, Big Brother Papyrus, Child Abuse, Depression, Experimentation, Gaster Blasters, Gaster hates Sans...or does he?, Gen, Lab Rat Sans, Protective Papyrus, Recovery, Sans Needs A Hug, True Labs, little sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMare/pseuds/MaddieMare
Summary: Papyrus always looked up to his father, W.D Gaster. One could say he was a bit spoiled, but who wouldn't be if your father was the famous royal scientist. But Papyrus wishes for something, that even his father couldn't give him.He wished he had a brother.One day at the labs, he finally gets his wish.But it came with a price. Papyrus soon learns about the pain his new brother gone through in his short existence, and the true nature of W.D Gaster. The father he once loved.*Discontinued*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of like handplates, but Papyrus isn't the one suffering.  
> (I'm bad at Titles.)  
> Please enjoy!

The best day of the week was always Friday. His eye sockets fixated on the clock as it slowly reach two o'clock. Just as it reach the digit, Papyrus would dash through the hallway and into the snowy school courtyard.

As he would wait for his father, he would hear the laughter and chattering of children as they walked past them to retrieve into their warm homes in the town of Snowdin.

Most of the children would joke about Papyrus, saying how he cracked his skull as a babybones, causing him to be so ignorant of everything around him. But that didn't bother him. Even if it was true, (though he would never find out) he didn't care. Like what his mom told him many times in the past, 'Sticks and stones might break my magic bones, but words are never true.'

His father always told him that his mother liked to, make her own "phrases". Guess that had an impact on Papyrus in a way. 

The only thing keeping the other children from bullying the oblivious skeleton was Gaster himself. It would be a death wish to mess with the Royal Scientist, especially if you messed with his naive son. 

Most of the monsters of Snowdin believed that Papyrus acted such because of the way Gaster had spoiled his son ever since the death of his now deceased wife. But it was quite the opposite. Gaster time was mostly spent in the labs, while his wife would care for their child. She had raised Papyrus all on her own, teaching him mercy and kindness, thus making the now loving skeleton he is today.

The reason Papyrus was so worked up on this specific day was to go with his father to the labs. 

He had always loved the test and construction his father and many other scientist did on the core. Gaster even though that his son would consider learning about the art of science. That is, until he meet Undyne. That young guppy would always tease Papyrus about the Royal guards, thus sparing a new interest in the child. 

Though his son vowed to join the Royal guards, he still liked to join him at the labs. 

About five minutes of waiting, Gaster finally arrived. As always, he apologized for being late, and was replied by a cheerful acceptance, and hand by hand were on their way to Hotland.

Their conversation on the way was always filled with laughter and interest. Papyrus would explain every detail of his day, while Gaster would explain the progress of the core and what caused the scientist to be late this time. 

The whole Underground saw the two Skeletons as the perfect model of a family ever since the loss of the royal family. One could say that it would last as such. But on the way to the lab, Gaster's demeanor changed, his son unaware as he continued his story about spaghetti and spears.

The doctor had been as such for about a month now, but no one could tell by the fake smile he always hid on his face.

He'd have to occupy Papyrus with some puzzles while he worked. He wouldn't want his son to wonder around the lab and get into trouble. 

His new project need more work, he had to contain it into a new anti-magic cell so it wouldn't escape again. The last thing he wants is Papyrus finding it after it spazzing out in the hallway. After the first incident with Dr. Rodirroc, they needed an convincing explanation for the giant hole in the corridor.

He let out a troubled sigh as Papyrus practically dragged him through the lab entrance. His assistance greeting them as they made their way to his office. As they proceeded through the vacant hallway, Papyrus's eyes were fixated on a door he never seen before in the labs. It had some high-tech scanning monitor in order to continue through. Maybe they had some important parts for the core stored inside. But for some reason, there was a odd force, like the one he felt when his father was nearby. But this time, he knew it wasn't his father. 

He didn't know who or what would cause such force, but he was Determined to find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting the true labs!

Light filled the office as the two skeletons made their way inside. Gaster lead Papyrus over to his desk as he took off his leather jacket, revealing an old lab coat. Seating Papyrus on the Rolling Chair, he marched over to the small cabinet, which contained all types of puzzles, books, and toys. Grabbing Papyrus' personal favorite, Junior Jumble, and placing it on the desk for Papyrus to entertain himself with and was on his way to work.

Gaster Wingding was known for his habit of misplacement. Though he has tried to keep better track of his things, he had once again left his key card in his office. But this time, it was in the hands of his mischievous son.

As Papyrus looked over the card he had picked-pocketed from his own father, he couldn't help but give a devilish grin. Abandoning his Junior Jumble, he stood leaning his non-existing ears through the door. When he heard clicking of tiles, he skipped his way through the lab. 

Even as he passed some working scientist, non paid him any mind. It was common for the scientist son to go exploring the lab as his father worked. Giving them all innocent smiles before continuing down the hall.

Within minutes, he reached his destination at the mysterious door. He stood there for a time, his mind trying to steer him to which path he should take. 

_"Dad wouldn't want me to go through here. I'll get in trouble."_

_"But if you do, dad will be proud that you outsmarted him. He loves when you do it."_

_"What if I get hurt in there? It's not worth impressing dad."_

_If you go in, dad will see you as The Great Papyrus!"_

Yep, he made his decision.

Taking the stolen key card, he wiped it across the scanner, it let out a mechanic click and the strange door was opened.

As Papyrus stared inside, all he saw was darkness. Why didn't this room have any light. He shrugged, figuring that the scientist didn't want to waste money on the light bill, and proceeded in without hesitation. 

From what Papyrus could tell, this was an elevator. 

As he looked to the left, he saw the ever so familiar key pad for elevator menus. But this one only had two arrows. From this, he concluded that there was in fact a...basement in the labs? Why wouldn't his father tell him this? Maybe this was where the scientist did their real work on the core, instead of just making sketching and drinking an unhealthy amount of coffee. 

He happily pressed the button pointing down, and before he knew it, the elevator was losing to gravity. And by that, the elevator was literally falling. 

Tears began to build in the skeletons eye sockets as he was descending deeper and deeper with the elevator. 

Was this how he would go out? Who the heck was the operator for the elevator?! Maybe he should have listen to-

The elevator halted in a sharp stop, knocking the teary-eyed skeleton to the cement floor. As the elevator door opened, he looked up, and was taken aback by both fear and awe. 

This basement looks so cool! It's like those action movies that Papyrus self proclaimed he would relive...in which he is doing right now!

Papyrus got to his feet, and immediately began fanboying. He now truly was The Great Papyrus. He sneaked past the evil scientist, survived an elevator crash, and made it to the True evil Labs!

To celebrate his victory, Papyrus decided to explore these labs. Anticipating the introduction of a new villain and a plot to continue the story. 

But, after five minutes of wandering the labs...Papyrus grew bored, he wanted to go back to his Junior Jumble.

As he made his way back to the strange door, Papyrus heard a strange sound. He froze in place, fear boldly printed in his eye sockets. Was the villain really here? Was that a monster?

He heard the noise again, but this time, he could tell it was a yawn. 

A yawn? In the middle of a lab basement? Perhaps it was a scientist that fell asleep on the job, he seen his father scowling many scientist for sleeping on the job. Some he never seen again. But there was no time for that. He had to go find the lazy scientist and escort them out safely. What would the world do without people as great as him. 

He followed the sounds of the yawns. Getting closer to an area he had not yet explored during his time visiting. 

He passed many scary looking rooms. One room had those hospital beds seen in many of the action movies he observed. But these had straps to them. They looked old and torn. There was a small table near it. Full of surgical tools, most were covered in red liquid. 

This sent chills down the young skeleton's spine. W-why would the scientist have that lying around the place. Though full of fear, he gathered up his strength, and continued forward. 

He ended up coming across another strange door. It was all metal, and had a small flap at the bottom of it. There was another key pad on the side. Without consideration, he swiped his card against it. 

Papyrus took a step back as the door opened slowly. This new room had some light in it, but not as much to fill a whole room. He took a step in.

The room was half the size of a bedroom. The floors were padded with sponge-like material. In the center of the room pressed against the wall, was a small figure. 

Dread quickly washed over Papyrus. Why would the scientist keep anyone here? This place is scary. "Uh, h-hello?"

The figure froze completely, Papyrus could only see the outlines of it. They were small, and looked...boney. Was this another skeleton? Papyrus' breath hitched.  _"I thought they all died during the war!"_

The figure slowly fixed his gaze on the older skeleton. When Papyrus finally saw the full figure, he froze.

It, it was a skeleton. They looked much smaller than him. But that's not what caused him to lock up.

This skeleton, they were wear tainted patient robes. It was covered in holes and red liquid. Around his left wrist, rested an odd looking bracelet. Bandages wrapped around the skeletons right eye, they too were soaked in red liquid. 

This skeleton looked so poor, so helpless. But what really added more pity for the small skeleton, was the fact that it was wearing...a dog muzzle.

Papyrus fell to his knees, causing the already frighten skeleton to flinch away. Papyrus had to do something, so he did the only thing he knew to do at that moment. 

"H-hi, my name is Papyrus. What's your's?"

The skeleton just stared at his. His white-dotted eyes staying as pinpricks. 

They both sat there and stared at each other, for what felt like hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long, first draft got deleted. You people are real desperate for experimented sans.

 

The longer Papyrus stayed in the room, the more he could sense the smaller skeleton's fear. The clattering of their bones seemed to increase friction more and more by the seconds. Papyrus couldn't even tell if they were shaking from fear, or from the chilling air of the labs. 

He would notice the smaller skeleton glance over at his from time to time. At first, he figured they were watching if he would hurt them. But it became obvious that they weren't watching him for signs of aggression, they were observing his navy blue hoodie that hanged loosely around hist pelvis. _"Of course!"_ Papyrus scowled to himself.  _"They probably never seen such clothing before. They must be freezing."_ He proceeded to remove his hoodie as the skeleton flinched out of fear. "Hey. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He softly reassured the paranoid skeleton. He now held the dangling jacket to the wee skeleton. "You can have it if you want. You put it on like this." He gave a quick demonstration, the other skeleton carefully soaked in the new information, as if remembering for a test. Taking it off once again, Papyrus held the hoodie out once again.

The jacket was quickly snatched from his phalanges. The muzzled skeleton wrapped the cotton garment tightly around his small frame. As soon as it was secure, he huddled into himself, taking in as much warmth as he could. As he settled himself, a sigh escaped him. Unaware to Papyrus, this was the first time the other had ever fully relaxed.

Papyrus crept closer to the snugged skeleton, relieved they would no longer flinched from him, he himself sat by the smaller skeleton. The other skeleton stared at Papyrus. No emotions could be read from his expression.

Papyrus looked back at his once owned hoodie. Noticing that the younger skeleton hadn't pulled up the zipper, he leaned forward and secured the fluffy garment firmly to the other. 

The muzzled skeleton just watched. They were unfazed at the action Papyrus had done for them. This...other monster...Why would they help him? He was just a object. Only made to serve the purpose for the Doctor. Why was this monster, that resembled the Doctor so much, being so nice to him? Was this another one of the Doctor's projects. 

Full of gratitude and joy, he leaned into the other. He hadn't felt this type of emotion...ever. He sometimes would overhear the Doctor telling the other tall whites that he would never feel. So, what was he feeling?

Papyrus, though surprised at first, happily allowed the muzzled skeleton to rest on him. He didn't mind really, the other didn't even weigh much at all. Wait, was that a bad thing? Either way, he was happy to be of service to this small monster. He unconsciously hugged the skeleton that was already practically nested in the other's lap. 

As he did so, the skeleton let out a low muffle, causing both to perk up. 

Papyrus didn't know the other could speak.

The skeleton didn't even _know_  what noise he made.

Papyrus' attention turned to the muzzle that was still strapping the other's mouth shut. He looked carefully at the clip keeping the muzzle in tact and smirked.  _"Good thing dad taught me about buckles."_ He proceeded to unhook the metal clip, and within second it fell to the cushioned floor, barely making noise as it descended. 

The other skeleton's body locked up. They slowly reached to their face, but only found it bared of any thick leather. He turned slowly, to look at the monster that has showed him nothing but mercy. He felt wetness gather from his eye socket and slowly made it's way down his skinless cheek. 

Papyrus smiled as he watched the other on his lap cried tears of joy. Gathering up his voice that seemed to disappear after that whole ordeal, he asked the skeleton the first things that came to his mind.

"What's your name?"

The other stared at his as tears tainted his sockets. And will all calmness, he simply replied. 

"Subject-S05,"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter, next will be longer.

"...W-what? That can't be your name!" 

The other looked at him with a blank expression. He blatantly replied. "Yes it is. It's what The Doctor referees to me as."

Papyrus began to sweat. What had this younger monster been through to be called a "subject." And how did he have such advanced vocabulary?

"Well...no one deserves such degrading name." He patted the others skull as reassurance. "Don't you worry dear friend, I, The GREAT Papyrus, will give you the rightful name you deserve!" 

That alone filled the skeleton fill up with wonder. 

Papyrus quickly retrieved into his creative subconsciousness. (Had he ever mentioned he was great at creating names?) Lets see...since the other was a skeleton like himself, he should think of a font name. But which one to pick, Arial? Trajan? Bradley?! No no, those would not do. He had to give this fellow skeleton the most special, most interesting, most unique name in all of font names!

...Wait, if he had never came down here, then the smaller skeleton would still be down here all alone. So without him, this skeleton would not be getting a true name at this moment! And what font name means without?...

"I'VE DONE IT!" He cried out triumphantly, nearly sending the smaller skeleton into the air. After the two calmed down, Papyrus continued his eureka moment with the other. "Now dear friend," He began as he patted the other's skull reassuringly. "The name that I have decided to give you that shall now be your identity, wait for it. Your new name shall be Sans the Skeleton!"

The wee skeleton stared back at Papyrus. His eyes lights had vanished into the darkness, causing him to obtain a threatening and dead-like state. Fearing that the other did not like the name, he began to clear his voice, but stopped when he heard a light chuckling noise.

The chuckling soon turned into full on laughter as the gowned skeleton leaped into Papyrus' embrace, causing both to fall onto the padded floor.

"I shall cherish it forever! Thank You, Papyrus, Thank You!" Tears once again, leaked from the other's small sockets. His face filled with nothing but joy, he had never felt so as an actually being before. He never wanted the sensation* to leave. (*Wish I could put a Sans pun there.)

Papyrus and the newly named skeleton Sans, stayed on the floor, and chatted the time away. Mostly Papyrus lead the conversation with things the other didn't fully understand, but was happy to hear about them.

The two were unaware that just thirteen feet above the True Lab, masses of scientist were scattered around, looking for the small skeleton that disappeared without a trace. 

But one monster in particular would be enraged once his mischievous son relieves himself.  _Especially_ when his son comes holding the hands with the disappointment of an experiment and son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone, I did not expect this to get so much attention!  
> *Crying from Tears of Joy*

 

"-and I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Will, become a Royal Guardsman."

Sans' eye sockets grew wider at the dedication and devotion Papyrus had held to obtain the dream he held close to his soul, his words brought more hope to the smaller skeleton more and more.

Papyrus cleared his throat. He had no idea how long he had been going at it with his amazing, self proclaimed speech, he forgot about Sans entirely. It's just, he never really had anyone to tell how amazing he was, he kind of took advantage of it. 

He quickly asked the smaller monster of the two. "Since I've told you everything about me, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself!" 

The gowned skeleton's smile dropped down as he looked along the cushioned floor. "There's...nothing really about me. I just like listening to you." He said, hopeful that the overconfident skeleton would continue. "Nonsense!" Papyrus confirmed. "There must be something interesting about yourself you can talk about." 

Sans rolled his eyes, but soon gasped. He got up too his feet, and Papyrus couldn't help but smile softly. The skeleton before him was even smaller than he first thought. He was basically the size of a Frogitt.

His thoughts were soon cut off the Sans pulling his arm. Questioned, he asked. "Uh, Sans? What's wrong?" Panting, the smaller of the two replied. "Common on. I-I have to show you something." Papyrus nodded as rose to his feet, and followed Sans around the Lab. 

The Lab seemed less eerie with another monster around. Though Papyrus still flinched as they passed the rooms with red in them, Sans just bowed his head down and continued forward. During the small walk, Papyrus had managed to convince the other to hold his hand, thus, causing Sans to fill up once again with affection. They both walked side by side, the Lab filled with the skeleton's pointless conversations. 

As they turned left down a long hallway, Sans shifted his attention to a large, tube-like machine, and sprinted towards it. Papyrus just stared at the strange machinery.   "S-sans?" He questioned nervously. "W-what  _is_ that?!" Sans just stated at Papyrus as if he asked the most stupid question in the Underground. "This is where I was made."

Papyrus' eyes grew wider at those words. "W-what?" The small skeleton just shrugged. "I was made from this, it's not really a big deal-." "IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Papyrus yelled out suddenly. Causing Sans to jump in the air. Papyrus noticed the fear in the other's eyes, but he continued. "Don't you have a mom or dad?! People aren't just made in machines!" Sans just signed. "Well, I'm not like other  _people._ No thanks to him." He practically muttered the last part out. Papyrus froze, tears began to appear in his sockets. Yet, he refused to let them fall. " _Who_ did this to you?" The other skeleton's eyes blackened. He weakly replied "...the doctor-" "WHO'S THE DOCTOR?!" Papyrus knew he was stressing the smaller skeleton from the tears gathering up in his eyes, but he needed to know who cased this monster so much pain for no reason what-so ever. 

Sans stayed quite as he stared at the tile floors. Tears falling down in an even pattern. The taller skeleton winced, instantly feeling guilty for causing the other to cry. He walked over and knelt eye leveled to the down sobbing skeleton. "...Sans." He started. "Can you please, tell me who did this to you?" Sans looked at the comforting figure, the tears had slowed down, but still fell. He hesitated, but urged himself to speak. "...G-gaster..."

\-----

Papyrus carried the limp skeleton towards the hated elevator. After what Sans had told him, he really just wanted to go home. It couldn't be true...could it? His dad wouldn't hurt an innocent being just for science. He clutched Sans tighter as he stepped foot into the elevator.

Confused, Sans looked up at Papyrus. "...Where are we going?" Papyrus simply replied. "We are going home. What? Did you think I was going to leave you here?" The wee skeleton gasped. "Really?" He smiled. "Yep! You can see Hotland, Waterfall, Snowdin, and all my friends!" And with that, he pressed the button, sending them back into the main lab. 

\-----

Sans couldn't help but gaze amazed at everything around him. There was much more color than just the damp shades found in True Lab. He had to adjust to what Papyrus said was the "light" shining everywhere. There was a lot of noise that Papyrus kept him away from. But he didn't mind. He was so entranced by this new environment that he didn't seem to notice the clear panic and paranoia plastered on Papyrus' face. 

He was so dead.

Walking around the Lab some more, the two reached W.D Gaster's office. Papyrus showed him to the many puzzles and books littering the shelves and floors.

\-----

"D-doctor Gaster?"

The skeleton angrily looked to the monster that called out to him. 

"What do you want?" He spoke with pure venom. 

"W-we found P-Papyrus."

The scientist immediately slammed the younger scientist into the wall, choking them with a blue attack.

"Where is he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadster gets antsy when his son is missing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Have a long chapter.

 

"And this is called a cafeteria."

The small skeleton gazed at the large room in wonder. This is where monsters ate? Why? That would be a question for another day as Papyrus grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the next room to explore.  

These few minutes had been like a dream to the small skeleton. For once, he was seeing the world above him. He thought this day would never come, and now he hoped for it to never end. But he began to grow concerned from the way Papyrus kept rushing the magical tour, almost breaking the magic. This began to irritate the skeleton. Papyrus was rushing everything just like the scientist rush his time of eating and resting. He thought Papyrus would be different, but it seems that everyone is the same. 

As Papyrus showed the next room, (though it looked more like a closet) he proceeded to grab Sans' arm once again, but this time, his phalanges were roughly pushed off by the other.

Confused and paranoid, Papyrus looked back at Sans. "Sans, common we have to go!"

"Why!?" He barked out, his eye sockets deprived of the magic white dots. His expression read anger and disgust which made Papyrus fill up with guilt.

"Why can't I just stay a little longer? Everyone always rushes me! Everyone wants me to do things now! I thought you would let me...I though..." His words soon turned to whimpers as tears pricked up under the skeleton's sockets.

This was all too stressful. His whole life was stressful. Just hoping to live past another one of those awful test was just one of the daily struggles of his life. He just wanted to take a break, maybe sit down a little. He just wants to enjoy himself for once in his short life.

He soon collapsed on the floor, gripping tightly to his lab-gown he's worn his entire life. It wasn't too long before Papyrus sat besides him, and dragged the weeping skeleton onto his lap. 

Though it seemed to calm his down slightly, hiccups and whimpers occasionally escaped his small jaws. Papyrus, in order to calm down the traumatized skeleton, began rubbing the small skeleton's skull. He remembered after any nightmare...mom would come, and she would sooth him back to sleep with her gentle comfort. 

Just as Papyrus hoped, it calmed Sans down. It felt nicer than a hug, it made him feel wanted, and special. His eye sockets dropping from previous stress and newly found comfort.

The two stayed there, so caught up in the peaceful moment, that none took notice to the many tapping of footsteps through the halls. But by then, it was too late. 

Rows of gasps ruined the small skeleton's bonding moment. Papyrus looked up to see all types of scientist from the lab staring at the children, some with wonder, most with fear. 

Papyrus could feel Sans' bones rattling against his own, the smaller of the two tightened his grip on the other as a new pair footsteps made it's way to the small discovery.

They were all to familiar for the skeletons. One could clearly indicate authority and fear just by the patter of the feet along the tiled floor. 

\-----

A face as emotionless as his would be impossible to decipher the currently emotion locked within, but some possible guesses would be;

Disgust.

Menacing.

Disappointing. 

That would be all the scientist guesses at this point, who wouldn't be aware of the scientist's hatred towards his failure of a son. 

The son that could have broken the barrier.

The son that could have freed all monsters.

The son that could have brought hope to monsters, to himself, and to his family.

But instead, he turned out raw, weak, a failure. 

They tried to improvise, tried to strengthen him. 

But seems as if failures like him were bound to stay as failures.

The imposing scientist stared down at his pure child and the weak monster curled up in his grasp.

Papyrus really was too good for this world, he even saw mercy in such weaklings as this one. He should have kept a better eye on his mischievous son. 

As for Subject-S05, he'd have to be punished for breaking the first rule ever given to him. 

Do  _not_ leave the lab.

And yet here he was. It seems as if the last lesson didn't sink into his empty skull enough, he'd have to just do another relatively short blue attack lesson to put   Subject-S right back into place.

\-----

"Papyrus." 

The voice rised, breaking the silence lingering around the still laboratory. Papyrus flinched at the tone of his father's voice. He only did the scary voice if he stole from the candy jar or stayed up late working on puzzles. He had to have done something  _really_ bad this time.

"Y-yeah Dad?" He asked softly, still nesting his skull on top of Sans who stared wide eyed at the scientist before them.

Gaster eyed him before turning his attention back to Papyrus.

"What do you have in your arms?" Pure sarcasm hinted in his voice that even someone as naive as Papyrus could pick up on it. Shifting slightly, Papyrus tried to speak through the bump clogging his throat. "I-I found him all alone. I-Is it true that you h-hurt him?"

An expression of worry and fear paralyzed the adult skeleton.

Oh Asgore- had he seen  _everything_ from the lab? Had his pure son had seen the torture and pain inflicted on the other curled up in his lap?  _Make up an excuse, he'll believe anything._ That _always_ works, why wouldn't it now.

"...Papyrus. This skeleton...he is your brother."

Shock shot through both of the small skeletons. 

_I have a brother!_

_...What is a "brother"?..._

Gaster sighed. One truth out, now for some easy lies. 

"Before you mother died, she gave birth to him. You never meet him, because of his poor health. But now that you finally found out, we can...bring him home."

Papyrus' eyed lightened up with pure ecstatic. He didn't even know he had a brother, he always wanted one! But ever since mom passed...                                             It didn't matter, what mattered now was that his new little brother was safe with him and dad, and was now coming home with us! The memories of the blooded surgical tubes and the large tube soon vanished from his mind as the ideas of fun activities filled Papyrus' mind.

...What? He was leaving, with Papyrus? And the doctor?...

His thoughts cut off by Papyrus spinning him in the air with pure affection. 

"This is wonderful Sans! We'll share a room, play together, you'll be part of our family!"

...A family? Sans stared at the doctor with confusion. He...he actually wanted to take him out of the labs? 

...

This truly was the best day of his life!

\-----

The two long lost brothers went back to the tour around the labs. Some scientist joined them, calling the two cute and adorable together, while some stayed back, cautious not to get too close to them.

Gaster watched his children vanish into each room with laughter and childish squeals, and even he had to admit, it was adorable.

The observation of his children was soon interrupted by a short poke on his clavicle. Turning around in annoyance, he meet the scowled eyes of Dr. Trocon, his former assistant in his youngest son's abandoned project.

"What do you want Connell?" He spat with hatred. This wolf-monster was the last person he would want to have a conversation with, if he could, he would have fired him for causing the project to fall apart. 

The brown wolf snarled as he straighten his lab coat. "After  _all_ those years of hard research and testing, your just gonna give it away to make your spoiled son happy?!"

The foolish monster immediately found himself pinned against the lab wall, Gaster's hand wrapped around his neck.

"Do not," He demanded, squeezing the air pie of the fleshed monster. "Talk about my son like that." He released his grip as the wolf tumbled onto the floor, gasping for fresh air. Gaster smirked at the scientist's misery. "And besides," He added. "It's  _your_ fault the project was canceled. It's  _your_ fault my son just sits down in that dark cell for no purpose. I think it's time my child got the attention I should have given him a long time ago." He turned around, and began walking down the corridor. 

As he walked towards the sound of children voices, Gaster could have sworn his soul grew bigger that day. The empty space that once belonged to his deceased wife, now held a space for a small skeleton.

He now vowed to take care both children. One he showerd in love, and one he hid away for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected plot twist from Gaster?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, I was lazy! Please enjoy.

 

The day in the Labs seemed agonising long for the Scientists. Working on the major projects while keeping their eyes on the children playing about, keeping them out of testing rooms and too paranoid to complain about the extra work of babysitting while Dr. Gaster stood over their shoulders at every point in time. A sea of relief washed over each individual as the clock struck five.  

Groups of white-coated monsters piled through the slide in doors. By the time it turned five ten, all that was left were lone monsters collecting the freshly printed reports from the Underground and a certain skeletal family. 

Gaster eye sockets were fixated on the newly signed documents for the construction of the Core. With a groan, he tossed the paper to the corner of his disorganised desk. He rubbed at his skull, this day had been so stressful. He barely got any work done, and his headaches had been getting worse and worse. Sitting up, he turned to the small skeletons on the floor. Papyrus had once again, solved a full book of his Junior Jumble. Letting out a victorious cheer, he turned to his smaller sibling, who was barely keeping himself from collapsing on the Lab floor from exhaustion. 

Gaster murmured to himself before getting onto his feet, and made his way to the small skeleton. He hesitated for a moment, but then proceeded to lift the tired child into his arms. Subj-...Sans, let out a small whine, but gave up as he snugged closer to the new source of comfort. Papyrus quickly got to his feet and walked over to his father, abandoning the Junior Jumble and scattered pencils. 

“Dad? Is Sans okay?” 

Gaster looked at his son tiredly. A smile crept on the old skeleton’s face. “Yes Papyrus, he’s fine. It’s just that, Su- Sans’ HP is quite low, which means he has low stamina. This is important for you to remember that.” 

After their little chat was finished, Gaster and Papyrus made their way out of the dark Lab. Once they exited the building, Gaster immediately demanded Papyrus to stay close. The hyperactive skeleton tended to have a habit of running off and causing Asgore know what. But with Sans as an extra passenger, it seemed to distract Papyrus from his made up adventures. 

The walk back to Snowdin was peaceful, asides from small chatter between father and son, and the light snores coming from the unconscious skeleton.

The town itself was derived from the cheery townsfolk.

“Dad, did we stay up late again?” 

“...yeah…”

 

\-----

 

After Gaster turned up the temperature, the house was back to it’s cozy self. On days like these, the father and son would get out hot cocoa and watch some silly animated movie on TV. Gaster didn’t worry about Papyrus missing school, he would always set his work aside to homeschool his son from time to time. And this time, it would be a  _ long  _ time.

As the TV lightened up the living room, Gaster watched his two sons who've drifted off to slumber. He could feel guilt crawl up his spine. Subject-S05  would need some time to adjust to his new environment, maybe spend a day or two teaching him basic life or a tour around his new living space. If S05 is comfortable enough, then showing him around Snowdin would be the next step. He’d have to learn to be more vocal towards other monsters, he’ll probably be able to get along with the other children well, but for adults…

…

It’s going to take a while. 

Showing S05 this new way of life will have some downsides. He’ll most likely get another panic attack soon, which reminds me…

We’ll have to have a  _ talk  _ about the past when he’s more social.

Standing up, the tall skeleton stretched himself before scooping up the sleeping children. Papyrus’ bed had just enough space to fit only a preteen monster, they’ll have to get a new bed for S05. Until then, he’ll let his boys sleep in his room. He carefully tucked both children into the umber covers. S05 looked like a mess, he’ll have to decontamination him. Gaster just hopes the child make a fuss like last time.

Gaster tiptoed out of the room, and into his secret lab.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here ya go.

 

The amenity darkness that wrapped around him soon began to disappear as he was slowly reaching back to consciousness. He didn't want to leave, he didn’t want to be in more pain. He wished he could stay in his little space forever, but his mind rebelled against him. His sanctuary was slowly breaking apart, light broken the only thing he ever known.

 

Where he laid, it felt much softer than his cushioned room. Smooth fabric covered his scarred form of a body. It felt nice, but it didn’t feel normal.

Gathering his strength, he opened his eyes, and was hit with a homesick sensation. 

Where was he?

Instead of his isolated cell, he appeared to be in a small room with a dark red color. Was this a part of the labs Papyrus didn’t show him? Wait, Papyrus!

The small skeleton scurried onto his feet out of panic, but quickly tumbled to the wooden floor causing a loud bang to echo through the building. He clenched his fist tightly as he felt tears begin to build up in his sockets from the unexpected pain. 

“Oh my gosh, Sans! Are you okay?” 

Sans whipped his head around to see Papyrus kneeling by the edge of the large furniture. He quickly dropped to the floor and made his way to the distressed skeleton, pulling him into his arms and wiped away the tears.  

Sans sank into the skeleton’s grasp and struggled to stop the leaky tears from leaking out of his sockets. He relaxed his tensed phalanges and focused on the gentle embrace being given to him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. The Great Papyrus is here to help you brother!”

Oh yeah, Papyrus  _ was  _ his brother. He nearly forgot. He’s always been bad with remembering, why else would he always be punished for forgetting simple instructions. 

Papyrus carefully examined Sans’ phanlanes, and was relieved to only have them slightly bruised. He casted a quick Check spell to see how much damage was caused by the fall. 

**Sans**

**HP 0.5/1**

**ATK 1**

**DEF 1**

*** Happy to be getting affection.**

Papyrus’ breath hitched to a stop as his mind tried to process the situation. Dad told him that Sans was fragile, but he didn’t expect his brother to have  _ one  _ HP! He wasn’t even told what to do in this situation! He was still practicing his healing magic, he wasn’t even sure if he could do it!

The bedroom door was suddenly kicked open, startling both small skeletons. In the doorway stood a very concerned Gaster, overprotectiveness was spelled out in his eyes. 

“Papyrus! Are you alright? Did you fall off the bed?!” 

“No Dad, Sans fell out. But his HP is low!”

Gaster’s posture softened. With a sigh he walked over to this children. Kneeling down, he gave a brief healing spell and Sans’ HP was back to the single digit. 

The Scientist brushed his turtleneck before clearing his throat. 

“Papyrus, can you please set the table for breakfast, I’d like to speak to Sans about something.”

The naive skeleton grinned brightly. “Okay Dad!” And swiftly dashed through the door towards the dining room. 

Gaster’s smile dropped as he focused his attention to the small skeleton left behind. Without any warning, Gaster snatched the child’s carpals. A cry of panic escaped Sans mouth before his mouth was roughly covered. 

“Listen S05, you are  _ not  _ to say  _ anything  _ from the lab you hear me? If you do, there will be severe consequences. Your purpose could be revived after all.”

There it was, fear. Fear could be sensed from the failed experiment. He didn’t know what The Doctor had planned for him, but he knew it wasn’t anything good for him. 

Gaster smiled slyly at the frightened child. “Why don’t you join Papyrus for breakfast? I’ll be down soon.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I might focus my attention less on this story.  
> But that's just a guess!

The small skeleton latched desperately to the stairs railing as he stumbled down the stairs. Gaster’s threat still replayed in his mind, anxiety rushed through his frail bones. 

Once he made it to the living room, he couldn’t help but marvel at the room. It looked safe and comforting. But a sweet arora cut his exploration short as he made his way to the source. Peeking into the doorway, he spotted Papyrus on a stool doing...something? Whatever he was doing was being made in a metal-like box, and the smell he pick up earlier seemed to have been coming from a plate next Papyrus with a burnt layer. 

Curiosity got the best of the small skeleton as he quietly crept into the room. He stood behind Papyrus as he observed the odd material, maybe it was food?

Before he could investigate the substance any further, he was captured in a spine-crushing hug. He would have shrieked from the sudden contact, but since Papyrus was the one who grabbed him, he did as little as whimper. 

Papyrus released his little brother from his grasp before going all overprotective on the startled skeleton. 

“Sans! Are you okay? Did dad heal you?” 

Sans nodded, trying to a straight face.

Papyrus didn’t seem to notice the monster’s dismay attitude. In fact, he sighed in relief.

“See, I told you dad was good. We’re all like one big happy family!...Well, asides from mom being gone, but still!”

Sans raised an non-existing eyebrow. Before he could ask what a “mom” is, the sweet aroma he had been after came back with a hit. A single strand of drool seeping from his mouth signaled Papyrus to retrieve the cinnamon coated loaf from the metal machine. He played a bit of hot potato before plopping the toasted bread on a plate.  

“Here you are Sans, I crisp slice of french toast perfected by The Great Papyrus!” The egotistical skeleton declared as he did a dramatic pose. Sans wanted to question the “french toast”, given to him. But with the constant paranoia of Gaster’s echoed through his hollow skull. Locking up his curiosity, he grabbed the toast and took a courageous bite into it. 

The blast of flavors filling the skeleton’s mouth was overwhelming, yet so pleasant and sweet. He wasted no time to devour the rest of the toast. Papyrus seemed genuinely pleased at Sans’ liking to the breakfast pastry. When he asked Sans if he wanted seconds, the plate was practically tossed onto his hands.

When Papyrus retrieved a new piece of toast from the toaster, he added a little syrup for Sans to try. By just inhaled the new loaf, Sans’ whole face was covered in the sticky maple substance. 

After only eating three slices of french toast later, Sans was running around the kitchen exploring all it’s cupboards and tossing any forks and pans he could find aside. Papyrus trailed after the sugar rushed skeleton in attempts to prevent anymore catastrophes. Not much could be done, but after the sugar rush turned into a sugar crash, Sans laid motionless in Papyrus’ arms. 

Papyrus himself almost fell asleep amidst the scattered bowls and silverware if it wasn’t for the sound of footsteps creaking down the stairs.

When the footsteps reached the kitchen door, there stood Gaster with an unamused expression. It was known by everyone that Gaster wasn’t a fan of things out of order, so this was enough to irritate the Doctor. 

Trying to hold in his anger, Gaster asked naively. “What happened here Papyrus? We’re you two having trouble making breakfast?”

Papyrus chuckled nervously. “I made some french toast for us, but Sans got the sugar rush from it. Did he not have any sweets at the lab?”

Gaster paused, but quickly came up with an excuse. “We never allowed Sans to have such types of food for these reason. We only gave him the necessary food needed for his HP to remains stable.”

Papyrus’ eyes saddened at the answer given to him. “So he can’t have sweets?”

The loss of hope in Papyrus voice would make anyone feel guilt. Gaster disproved Papyrus’ question.

“He may, but only small amounts. He has to get used to sugar before he can devour large amounts. For now, he’ll have to get accustomed to semi-sweet foods. Did you eat breakfast yet?”

Papyrus looked up. “Not yet, I let Sans eat first.”

Gaster walked over to the toaster. He grabbed a few plates and gathered some toast from the cardboard box. “I’ll finish breakfast and clean up. Can you go change and find something for Sans to wear?”

Papyrus stood up, Sans still knocked out in his arms. “Why?”

“Today I have to bring some files to King Asgore, and since you don’t have school, why don’t I bring you two along. On the bonus point, Sans will grow more comfortable in his surroundings.”

Papyrus’ face lit up with joy. Visits to Uncle Asgore were usually rare, but always rewarding. He always got cool gifts from the king himself and learns more about the royal guards with each visit. Sans will surely love Uncle Asgore, and Gaster didn’t have to repeat himself in order for Papyrus to rush up the stair, careful not to drop the small skeleton deep in slumber. 

He just has to get Sans at a calm enough state in order to prove his theory correct.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my longest chapter yet!

As soon as he took a sip from his coffee, he realized he fu-messed* up. 

Now Asgore will question why he suddenly has a second son! What’s he going to say, he  _ adopted _ ?

Note to self, never make decisions before getting coffee. 

He wished he could call someone to watch over the two children, but it wouldn't have been a surprise if other monsters had plans for the day. 

The tapping of feet down the stairs indicated that Papyrus had finished his task of dressing Sans and was ready for their trip to Asgore’s. 

\-----

The golden Buttercups danced to the occasional beat in the air, but remained motionless as the skeleton family stepped into the Throne room. Papyrus skipping around his father while Gaster held the files for the Core in one hand with Sans in an oversized sweater sleeping in his other. 

A figure in a dark violet robe was watering the flowers, humming to himself a soft toon. It didn’t take long for the lone monster to notice the trio. 

Putting on a friendly smile, the king put down the watering can and walked over to skeleton family. Papyrus beat him to it and tacked the goat monster in a death hug, not enough to knock the old king down of course. 

Asgore let out a deep chuckle and pat the young monster on the head. “It’s good to see you again Papyrus, and howdy to you to Doctor Gast-”

Asgore started bewildered at the sleeping child in Gaster’s arms. Sans cuddled closer 

Gaster bit his lips. Great, now quickly think of a convincing excuses as to why you magically have a second skeleton child. Before Gaster could make any excuse, Papyrus was already way ahead of him.

“Dad made him in the lab! He’s my new little brother!”

Asgore met eye-level with Gaster, his face lacking color.

“...You.. _ created  _ a monster?”

“...Yeah…”

“...Does that explain the holes in your hands, the added hours at the lab?”

Ah yes, bringing up the punctured hands again. Back then, it made sense for Gaster to cut out a giant hole in each hand. Once again, he should have drank coffee on that fateful day. 

“I used myself to create the form of Sans. One for his physical form, the other for his soul. As well as various other chemicals.”

Asgore placed a hand above his head as if having a headache. He got to his feet and walked over to Gaster and his artifical son, Papyrus not far behind the king. 

Asgore looked over the child in the scientist’s arms, still trying to process all the sudden information given to him. 

He gave a genuine smile to Gaster. “He sure is a cute one. You’re a great father Mr. Gaster.”

“I-I am?”   
Asgore chuckled at Gaster’s hesitation. “You  _ made _ a brother for your son. Who in the world does that? Someone that cares for their child that is.”

“Y-yes,” Gaster agreed with a lopsided smile. “All for my son.” 

A muffled yawn echoed through the bare Throne room causing the three monsters to look back to the young monster who appears to have awoken. He was staring eyes widened at Asgore, fear clearly pasted on. 

“Well howdy Sans, it’s nice to meet you.”

The small skeleton seemed to tense up a bit as Asgore spoke. He dug himself deeper into Gaster’s arms for so called protection. But can you really blame him? Asgore is a pretty imposing guy. 

“It’s alright,” Asgore said softly to not startle the child any further. “I get nervous around others too. The names Asgore, but you can call me Fluffybuns if you’d like.”

Sans giggled at the funny nickname, and Asgore kept at it. “You know what, scratch that. Mr. Dad Guy is a better name, ten out of ten.”

Papyrus joined in Sans’ giggle fits, and the Throne room was filled with children laughter. Just like Asgore remembered it to be years ago. And Gaster had to admit, Asgore was a better father than him.

\-----

“So how is the Core coming along Dr. Gaster?”

The two adult monsters had been taking care of business of potential humans falling down and the progress made on the Core thus far. They would occasionally check to see how Papyrus and Sans were doing left to their own devices, which mostly consist of playing tag and sprinting through the field of Golden flowers. But with Sans’ low stamina, it was common for him to collapse face first onto the soft flowerbeds. Papyrus would usually carry him around afterwards until Sans squirmed out of his brother’s grasp. 

“The Core is coming along fine Asgore,” Gaster concluded digging into the paper-clustered folder. “But we must discuss the further construction of human-hunting traps if we ever want to break the Barrier. We have to be ready for when the next one comes.”

The monster king winced at the mention of humans. He suppressed a pained sigh before answering the royal scientist. “Gaster, you know I don’t like discussing these types of things-”

“We need to be ready Asgore!” Gaster cut off. “The next human could be a cold murderer! Don’t you care for the safety of your subjects? The traps will slow down any human coming through, so you won’t have to be the one to slay them.”

“...Whatever seems like the best decision, I’ll allow it Dr. Gaster.”

A tugging on Gaster’s labcoat gestured him to Papyrus seeking his attention. “What is it Papyrus?”

“Can we go home now? Sans says he’s getting tired. I don’t want him falling asleep here.”

“Papyrus, can he wait a little longer? I still have to discuss some important matters with-”

“Oh it’s fine Dr. Gaster, really.” Asgore butted in. “You should take a day to spend with your children, you’re always busy.” 

Gaster wanted to object the king’s offer, but he couldn’t bring himself to say no to his beady-eyed son. 

“Thank you King Asgore, we should be on our way. Papyrus, tell Sans we’re leaving.”

Papyrus nodded and turned back to the garden of Buttercups, but immediately froze once facing it. 

Confused at Papyrus’ state and the empty garden, he spoke to break Papyrus out of his daze. “Papyrus, where is Sans?”

“I DON'T KNOW!!” Papyrus cried out unexpectedly, causing both Asgore and Gaster to jump in place. 

“He was over there, I told him to stay, he was just there! I’m an awful brother!”

“Papyrus, it’s not your fault.” Gaster protested, quickly swooning in comfort his bawling son. “He couldn’t have gone far,” Asgore joined in. “He probably went exploring, not everyday you’re at a castle. We just gotta search for him.”

So the three went on their way to find the young skeleton monster. Papyrus, being as great as he is, ventured on his own to find his lost brother, leaving a freaked out Gaster now looking for his second missing son. 

Papyrus dashed down the halls with pure determination. It was just like the hide and seek games he played at school, but this time he had a mission to ‘save’ his little brother from any harm. But after five minutes Papyrus began doubting ever finding his brother again. All these hallways looked the same, anyone could get lost! He probably got lost know that he thought of it. Oh, if only he stayed with dad, he always does thing without actually thinking!

Papyrus stood motionless in the golden-tiled halls when he heard childish laughter. Sans.

The young skeleton sprinted down the corridor, following the echoed laughter in twist and turns in the confusing hallways. He managed to get into the room with the source of laughter, but had to collect some air in his ono-existing lungs before proceeding onwards. 

By the time Papyrus had reached inches from the doorway, the laughing had stopped. But Papyrus already knew where the vocal trail lead him. 

The room was seemingly a pointless room, possibly for storage, but looked as though it had been abandoned for quite some time. A field of Buttercups had decided to grow in the spare room. And there in a empty green field surrounded by Golden flowers, sat Sans. 

“SANS!!” 

The small skeleton barely had time to react before being tackled in a soul-crushing hug, tears were running down Papyrus’ face. “Sans, never do that again! You had us worried.” Papyrus lectured but couldn't help but have a happy. 

Sans struggled to escape Papyrus’ deadly grasp, but was released when Papyrus was done ranting on Sans behavior. The small skeleton looked at the empty patch of grass, his face depicting sadness. “He's gone now.”

Papyrus raised an non-existing eyebrow at Sans claim. Did he see a royal guardsman or something? “Who’s gone Sans?”

“The flower, he’s gone. He was funny.”

Before Papyrus could question his brother any further, heavy footsteps could be heard hit against the tiled floors. Gaster rushed into the room, with Asgore not far behind out of breath. 

“Oh, you're both here, good.” Gaster sighed in relief, but immediately straightened up. “You boys cannot go running away like that. Sans, don’t you dare do this again, we were all looking for you.”

“...Sorry.”

“Gaster, they’re just children. We all make mistakes.” Asgore told a peeved Gaster. “Now why don’t you three go home now. Is it okay if I keep the files for now? I have a lot of reports to read this week.”

“Of course King Asgore. Come now you two, we’re leaving.” Gaster scooped up a frowning Sans into his arms who inevitably fell asleep in contact. The royal scientist held out a hand for his eldest son, who grabbed it instantly. The two then walked out of the room, into the Throne room, and into the Underground. 

None of the two were aware of a Golden flower watching them just from afar. Most of it’s attention on the sleeping skeleton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kid friendly  
> Sans sure loves them Golden flowers. Should this be before Flowey is bad, or after… HHMMMMMMMMM!


	11. Chapter 11

Papyrus was at the kitchen table busy at work, or at least what  _ he  _ called work. Crayons were scattered across the table as Papyrus worked on his ‘To Do List’ in his favorite color, orange. The list consisted of all the locations in the Underground. Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands, The Core (until the construction was done), and The King’s Castle. The last named location  was checked off for Sans already explored the home of the king, but they’d probably go on plenty more missions. Today, his focus was on Snowdin. He wanted to show Sans all the friendly monsters, the shops, the school he’ll have to go to soon and pretty much everything else. Sans  _ did  _ live here now, and you have to know where you live. With two more days to spare from the school monthly breaks, he’d probably have time to show Sans Waterfall and maybe a bit of Hotlands.

With his list complete, the skeleton began reorganizing the scattered crayons back into his crayon kit, that is, until he heard the phone ringing behind him. 

Gaster had left early for work already; though conflicted whether or not he should bring the children along with him. Papyrus managed to convince the doctor to let them stay home and have himself watch Sans, after all, it was common for the young skeleton to be left home back before Sans was around, he just had to babysit someone much younger and shorter than himself. How hard can it be?

The scientist did make scrambled eggs before he left, so they had something to eat for the breakfast. Papyrus did know how to make food himself, but he preferred Gaster’s cooking over his own. And while the two older skeletons had an early schedule, Sans had to be woken up by Papyrus himself. Papyrus really had to start training Sans of his laziness. But enough of that now, the young skeleton jumped off his chair and dashed to the phone. He check the number, as always taught by Gaster, and automatically lit up in  exhilaration. 

He picked up the phone and placed it to his non-existent ear. A familiar booming voice ruptured from the other side of the receiver in a playful manner. “Hey Pap!! What’s up?!”

Papyrus cleared his ears before answering the young guppy. “Nothing really Undyne, but do you always have to yell through the phone? Dad always has the volume at high.” 

“Fuhu huhu huhu, whatever nerd. Are ya doing anything today? Moms at work, so now would be the perfect time to hang out!” 

“Do you just want to prank Gerson again?”

“...Maybe. Can you come over?!”

It was quite common for the two young monsters to sneak out of their homes while their parents were at work, either their guardians never notice or were in too much of a rush to call a sitter over. The Underground was a safe place where all monsters cared for one another, and of course, they were made of love and magic. 

“Sure, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Oh, and I’ll bring Sans with me!” 

There was a pause on the phone before Undyne spoke up. “Who’s Sans?”

Papyrus would’ve slapped himself in the face if his hands weren’t full. Instead, he mentally scolded himself for not telling his friend sooner of his newest family member. But now he was tempted to make it a surprise. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll meet him when we get there.”

“Is he a new friend?  _ Best friend?! _ No one can be Papyrus’ Best bud expect me!” Undyne proceeded to laugh maniacally in the background which indicated Papyrus to hang up. 

With his day plans changed by an outside force, he had to wake Sans up early,  _ and  _ find a new way to transport his little brother to Waterfall without spoiling Snowdin for him! Maybe he could cover his brother’s eyes as he cared him there. 

Papyrus marched up the stairs and into the shared bedroom that Sans was currently sleeping in. Papyrus didn’t mind sharing with Sans at all, it was like a never ending sleepover.

When the young skeleton opened the door to his room, he spotted Sans snuggled up in the middle of his racecar bed. Blankets wrapped up the skeleton in a burrito. He looked like a chubby hamster. 

Stepping into the bedroom and towards the bed, Papyrus gently shook the sleeping monster until a whine of distress signalled his awakening. 

“Wake up lazybones!” The taller skeleton pressed on. “You have to wake up! We’re going to Waterfall!”

The fetal whining abruptly stopped, followed by a little head popping out from the wrapped blankets. He tilted his head in innocent curiosity. 

“Waterfall?”

“Yeah! It’s just a few minutes from here, we’re going to hang out with Undyne! She’s a friend of mine and I’m sure she’d love to be yours too! I’ll help you get dressed if you want, and dad left breakfast downstairs.”

\-----

Sans nuzzled closer to Papyrus’ jacket as they entered the damp cavern of the Underground. Droplets of water falling off each stalactite and bursting once in contact with the ground, or anything that stood in the way of their descent down.  

Papyrus shook any water that pooled up on top of his skull. He wished now that his hands were free, but the sleeping skeleton wrapped around his body prevented him from doing so. But didn’t want to risk Sans slipping from his hands just so he could wipe some water off his head. Besides, it wasn’t like it was hurting him. 

The light footsteps of the young skeleton along the blue mudrock path echoed around him as he continued down the trail. Over the handmade wooden bridges and through the ever-growing dump. Just a few more steps and they were within view of the Undine residence. 

Halfway towards the front door, Papyrus bounced the sleeping skeleton lightly to affirm that they have reached their destination. Upon being awaken, Sans was rather agitated. But the odd appearance of the building made his annoyed state quickly diminished into a whole lot of dread. 

Sadly, Papyrus did not take note of his brother’s jittery form. He instead walked up to door of the house, which took the shape of sharp matter-ripping teeth that belonged to a bloodthirsty creature who lust for fresh bones of children to suffice it’s never ending hunger for death and destruction!...just Sans on that thought?

The taller knocked loudly on the door, greatly implying that the arrival of the skeletons has come at last. Papyrus was the formal type for entrances, being polite and wanting to impress others of his grand entrance. Undyne on the other hand liked jumping through windows and breaking the door. Man was she so cool! Maybe he’ll have an entrance like Undyne when he becomes a royal guard, just imagine all those monster rushing over to him at his next grand appearance. But since he was still young, he wanted to impress all of his good manners. 

Sadly, Papyrus’ bold knock was left unanswered, so he knocked again. This time, the knock was mixed with his still forward demeanor and a hint of annoyance. If only he knew that a certain fish monster was creeping up from behind him. 

“Hey nerd!! Glad you could make it!!!” 

Papyrus’ own startled cry was overshadowed by Sans’ blood-curdling scream filling the cave they were in. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that the screamed bounced off the cavern walls and filled the rest of Waterfall.

For a small skeleton, Sans sure had a lot of air. 

Hushing the younger monster wasn’t as hard as Papyrus initially thought. The skeleton’s screams must have been tiring for his already drained frame. 

But Sans refused to unlatch himself from his brother’s shirt; which made it harder for Papyrus to maneuver with a skeleton clutching to him for dear life. 

“S-sorry about that Undyne, Sans is a bit jumpy around others. Could you perhaps use your inside voice around him?” 

Undyne blinked. “Sure, yeah. Sorry ‘bout that, heh...is that  _ really  _ your brother?”

Papyrus nodded, placing his hand on Sans’ skull buried in Papyrus’ sweater. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got all the time in the Underground bonehead! Just start at the top, did your dad find a new mom?”

“U-undyne!”

\-----

“-Sans got a bit lost while there, but luckily his great brother was able to save him in his time of peril! Now we’re here, that about it.” Papyrus concluded as he took a bite from the spider pastry.

“Mmm, that’s pretty cool.” The young guppy gulped down her current donut and reached into her purchased bag for a fifth helping. 

After taking a bite of her new donut, she leaned forward before leaning next to Papyrus’ non existing ear. “Does he not like donuts or?...”

“Oh, don’t worry Undyne! Sans isn’t quite used to sugary foods, dad said he fed him the right amount of nutrients and never anything unhealthy. He still does it with me when I’m feeling rather rebellious.”

Sans shifted back to the O-shaped ‘food’, as Papyrus called it, hoping the latter would continue to face the scary fish while he tried to pull himself back together. 

He wanted to make Papyrus proud of him for adapting to this new life, he wanted to be just like Papyrus. Cool, collected, happy...normal. Heck, the fish girl was ten times more normal than him, and she could probably rip him apart to a pile of bones. 

He wanted to be  _ perfect  _ for Papyrus, the same way Gas-... father, wanted him to be perfect. But he couldn’t do that simple little task, he was a failure.  Dr. Trocon knew, father knew, they all knew. He was their only hope, and he ruined it. 

So if he wanted to be perfect for Papyrus, he’d have to start small, like all those scientist stated to each other numerous times. Eating this donut would be the first proud thing, but he still didn’t want to eat it. 

That fish girl gave it to them, she could have cast a spell to make him asleep, or make his magic combust, or cause the pain to course through his bones. But Papyrus was eating them, so was the fish, so it wasn’t bad? 

Sans twisted his wearisome demeanor back into it’s emotionless mask, forcing himself to stop shaking from his past memories. 

Just eat the food, Papyrus will be happy, just do it already.

His mouth shakingly jarred open as the pastry neared the entrance. 

It’ll taste just like the pancakes, everything taste the same, all the meal tasted the same, just eat it already. 

Biting down, Sans was hit with an instant pool of flavor and sweetness, he didn’t even grasp the fact that he continued to munch on the delicious treat. A little smile appeared as he ate. 

Not too sweet with a mountain of frosting, yet still able to taste the sugary substance without it being drowned out by the batter. 

“Looks like your brother likes it.”

Sans’ progression of chewing abruptly stopped from the fish girl’s comment, the half-eaten food in his mouth slid down to the skeleton’s throat, causing a coughing fit. Luckily the mushed up food flew out with ease, but Sans’ face shifted in disgust from the horrible experience. 

He wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Wowie Sans, this is great! You’re learning so fast! Umm, sorry if Undyne startled you...again. You okay?”

Well, at least Papyrus is happy. 

Sans gave a weak nod, his throat still raw from the awful coughing. He caught a glance of Undyne with a cocky smile, her keen teeth made the gesture more menacing. 

“You know,  _ Tibia _ honest, I didn’t expect Sans to eat the donut at all! Maybe leave it on the ground for some dog to find it?”

...she  _ liked  _ puns too?

“Undyne! That was awful!”

“What? You told me he liked your puns! Just trying to lighten the mood bonehead.”

“Their  _ your  _ puns, and not very original! And I swear to Asgore if that was another skeleton pun!”

“I  _ donut  _ know what you mean Papyrus, her puns seem  _ whaley  _ good!” 

The two older children turned to the small skeleton with a wide smile spread wide. Undyne couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s sick burn slapping across his brother’s face. Papyrus looked so defeated and betrayed by his brother’s choice to the path of the bad puns. 

Sans felt utterly confused by their reaction, he expected maybe a praise or a groan/laughter from his Papyrus. Undyne laughing made him a bit uncomfortable, but it help boost his confidence a bit. 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘whaley’, there are not whales here Sans.” 

Papyrus’ question further brought doubt to Sans. Didn’t Papyrus know anything about fishes, he figured with him being older and claiming to go to said ‘school’ to gain any needed knowledge, that Papyrus would learn much more than he had at the lab. Well, at least what he could vaugely learn about the ocean with just it’s cover. 

“H-heh, whaley, you know, because...she’s a fish.” Sans explained with a tint of stutter.

Undyne covered her mouth after Sans’ statement, clearly trying to cover up her laughter. 

“D-dude, hah, whales  _ aren’t  _ fish! They’re mammals! I thought kids your age were already taught that!”

Undyne burst back into laughter, not even bothering to hide it this time. Sans stared down at the ground. His eye lights disappeared to hide his shame. 

Stupid. 

If only he’d asked Gaster the get that book from the shelf, maybe he would have learned that somehow, not  _ all  _ water creatures are mammals, which makes no sense at all! But older monster know more, so it’s better not to question them.

Sans felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, his dulled eye lights moved up to find Papyrus with a hearten smile.   
“It’s okay Sans, everyone makes mistakes. Dad says we learn the more we grow. When I was little I thought my reflection was my secret twin!” 

Sans chuckled at his brother’s childish belief. He felt better now. 

Papyrus swiftly got to his feet, brushing off any dirt that decided to stay on his clothes. He exchanged looks to both monsters still on the floor before clearing his voice. 

“Now that we are well fed and energized, we shall begin our journey to the Wishing Room! Sorry Undyne, but I think we’ll have to skip the visit Gerson today.”

The fish monster groaned in disappointment, but didn’t bother fighting with Papyrus any further. 

Sans tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. “What’s the ‘Wishing Room?’”

Papyrus was slammed to the ground as Undyne dashed over to the small skeleton, hands on hips with a cheeky smile. 

“Trust me kid,” She hummed stoutly as her hand trailed to her chin. “The Wishing Room is one of the best places in the Underground! We still have a few hours left, so let's make it last.”

\-----

“Dude, he’s been staring at the ceiling for at least twenty minutes. I thought he would be amazed, but like  _ this _ ! The kids never seen stars before?”

“I don’t think so…”

The two older monsters sat criss cross on the Wishing Room’s mud-filled terrain, bickering back childish conversations and occasionally plans for the future of becoming royal guardsmen. Midst their chatter, Sans was seated immobilized on the ground as for his eyes were enraptured by the glowing rocks above. Almost as though nothing could break him from his ‘star-gazing’ trance. 

Switching her gaze back to Papyrus, she cleared her voice. “So, should we shake his shoulder or what? Our parent’s shifts are almost over. Mom will kill me if I’m not home.”

“Oh yeah,” Papyrus sighed.” Almost forgot about that.” The skeleton lifted himself from the ground, raising his head to take one last glimpse at the shining crystals. Undyne followed his actions, groaning as she stretched her arms from the lack of usage.

The two strolled over to the younger monster five feet apart from where they were originally seated, even when they towered over him, he seemed to pay to mind to the two. 

“Sans.” Papyrus kneeled down as he called to his unresponsive sibling, which at last won his attention. “We’ve been here for a while now, we have to get home before we get in trouble.”

At this, Sans’ eye light fazed off too fast to notice. He steadily got to his feet all the while trying to keep a straight face. “Punished?”

A roaring laugh erupted from Undyne, causing the disturbed skeleton to flinch violently. “Really, punished? You’re dad's not really the type to anger over leaving the house, he's got plenty of other stuff to worry about! Now if my  _ mom  _ finds me missing from home, it’s basically a death wish on my part.”

Sans’ worried stated seemed to vanish after Undyne’s attempt at reassuring the younger monster. “...what's a  _ mom _ ?”

The guppies eyes widened for a brief second reverting back to their original size, taking a quick glance at Papyrus before back to Sans. “Yeah sorry, but a mom's like your dad but different gender, your second caretaker. They care for you, make you food, give you love and support.”

“Exactly!” Papyrus chimed in. “Both our’s and Undyne’s mom are the best! I can’t wait for you to meet them!”

Sans nodded to Papyrus’ claim, indulging himself in as much information as he could. He turned back to Undyne, his face lacking any emotion. 

“So where's your dad?”

Undyne’s face froze in warped horror, her pupils appeared to have shrunken much more since the previous time. Puzzled, Papyrus rested his hand on the guppies shoulder in hopes to retrieve his friend from this sudden freeze up. Sans stayed seated on the ground, still awaiting his response with the same unchanged demeanor.

Papyrus looked down to his younger brother, putting on a supporting smile to lighten the situation. “It’s fine Sans, Undyne just doesn’t like to talk about her dad. She just really misses her dad just like how I miss mom. But it’s fine, because our mom and Undyne’s dad will be back from their vacations soon to meet you! Dad told me so!”

Undyne trace like state seemed to have vanished once Papyrus mentioned their parent’s secret ‘vacation’. She brushed off Papyrus’ hand and slowly walked to the exit of the Wishing Room, muttering a low ‘bye’ before disappearing out the entrance. 

Both skeleton’s watched the guppy go before deciding to follow her, as in return to their own personal homes. Papyrus bent and lifted Sans onto his back, which the latter clinged onto like a baby koala. 

“Don’t worry Sans, Undyne’s just tired. And I bet you are too, considering you missed your daily nap.” 

As if on cue, Sans gave out a tiny yawn. His eye sockets suddenly felt heavier as he snuggled more into Papyrus for warmth. 

Papyrus beamed at his sleepy brother as the too slipped out of the entrance and into the rest of Waterfall and back to Snowdin. The taller skeleton’s smile didn’t seem to falter through the whole journey, it just simply appeared to grow more brighter. 

_ Today was a good day. A good one indeed, little one.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book was a lie. The cover was a lie. The whale was a lie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans = 5 year old, Kindergarten Papyrus = 10/11 years old, 5th Grade Undyne = 11 years old, 5th Grade  
> If I already said their ages in the past, please let me know. 
> 
> And if I was vague on Gaster’s personality, forgive me I was an idiot back then so:  
> Gaster is a complex character. He puts on a mask when he’s emotional. Something has happened in his past that made him somewhat broken, an unstable person if he removes his mask. When near coworkers, strangers or people he’s not too acquainted with, he has the emotionless mask. Being near Papyrus makes him open up a bit more, like a tired dad or something. His wife makes him open up and complete. He barely used his mask when with her, he’s completely different. And Sans...even he doesn’t know what he feels.

The frigid winter air rushed through the skeleton family’s garment. Not exactly freezing their bones, but uncomfortably nibbling at their joints and hidden limbs beneath their layer. Papyrus hummed a familiar, yet unknown tune as he walk. He turned to his father on his right, whose hands were occupied with a written list with various amounts of supplies, was unable to hold his hand as they walked. But he didn’t mind. He then turned to his little brother to his left, who tightly wrapped his tiny gloved fingers around his own, waddling in the snow and gazing around him. Good thing the great Papyrus decided to show Sans around Snowdin the day before, otherwise the small skeleton would’ve been glued to him the whole walk. 

The three continued onward past Snowdin and into Waterfall. The crystal minerals above twinkled softly at their arrival. Papyrus nearly had to drag the smaller skeleton who stared fixated at the ceiling above. But Gaster’s irked stare instantly snapped Sans’ gaze from the reflective crystals. 

The small family made it to their destination, though Sans was confused to why they came all this way just for some wooden box in the river. A monster in a dark blue clock sat patiently inside humming to themselves, seemingly waiting for their arrival. Luckily, his silent question was answered as the trio climbed into the wooden object, with an exception of Gaster picking up Sans and placing the child next to Papyrus. He reminded himself to ask Papyrus what it was they were in exactly  later, he was still addled by all this. But the rhythmic waves of the river brushing against their box as they moved onward as well as the clocked monster’s melody blended nicely together to ease the small monster’s anxiety. 

Their little ride on the river soon came to an end as the docked by the shoreside. Red stairs leading up glowed bright like the crystal rocks in Waterfall, except these appeared to produce heat. Sans was not familiar with this area at all. 

Once again, Gaster cradled the small child of the boat, and shortly placed him on the ground. Papyrus jumped off the boat the swayed from his departed and grasped Sans hand in excitement. 

“I can’t wait for you to see Hotland! It’s gonna blow your mind!”

Sans was silent as he accepted being dragged up the stairs by his energetic brother. But upon seeing what laid ahead of the vast stairs, he was thankful Papyrus was keeping him supported on his shaking feet. 

A sea of raging lava enclosed the soil they stood on. Some of the hot liquid pressed on another, making them shift and turn in an unnerving way, ones with contact to the steep mountains splashed sluggishly alongside the base, lava dryed on the sides as an aftermath of the collision. There also seemed to be islands of dirt topped with metal amongst the deadly ocean. He wanted to ask Papyrus about them, but he doubted his brother knew the exact answer. 

The environment they were in was both majestic with its flowing and rising fires heating up the land, but it was all to frightening for the small child. He wanted to feel safe, but what if he fell in? 

There weren’t even any railings. 

“Common Sans,” Papyrus’ cheerful cries broke through the anxious skeleton. “We’re going to take the elevator. But soon we’ll be able to walk here to the Core! Well, until construction is done of course. Right dad!”

The absence of the older skeleton was finally acknowledged by the children when they looked up for his response. The doctor now stood near the entrance to the recently opened elevator, waiting for the young monsters to hurry over. Papyrus sprinted to doctor while Sans flew behind his brother like a kite. Sans’ whole world spun around him as they rode the elevator. 

Once the doors to the vertical transportation, Papyrus shot out of the machine and ran over to a nearby meticulous marble-fountain covered with bleak buttercups, other children have gathered around the fountain as well. A few of the young monsters brushed their hands over the wonderfully sculptured piece of art, asides from the majority of children splashing each other and running around in the little pool inside. Gaster immediately chased after his enterprising son. Sans slowly followed after his family, but felt his legs come to a stop as he looked out over the fountain. 

Hundreds of prestigiously crafted marble buildings were laid out behind houses after houses. Monsters thrived in their beautifully crafted homes, purchased everyday needs from simple stores and shops here and there, went about their daily routine around city square and it’s roads.

Sans could feel his feet glued to the ground, he couldn’t move. A dribble of sweat fell from his skull as passersby continued past him and onwards with their day. Some stared at him oddly as they went by. A large crowd of monsters with a mixture of adults and children rushed over to the fountain in the center of the city, possibly a large family. As the family rolled into view, they blocked most of the fountain. Sans couldn’t see Papyrus nor Gaster and more.

His breathing quickened. The small child pressed his back into the wall near the elevator door. If it were still opened, he would’ve hid inside. Sans’ eyes grew heavy as tears began to form. He didn’t bother to hold it in. Holding in the tears would’ve made breath harder for his already frail pseudo-lungs. 

He just wanted to go home, to Papyrus. But he didn’t have the audacity or strength to venture into the horde of monster traveling in all directions. It would be like traveling through a vast forest in the dead of night for the child. 

Amongst the highway of monsters rushing back and forth, a fish-like monster stopped by him. The skeleton’s soul almost leaded right out from his rib cage when said monster kneeled down eye level to him. The fish monster appeared similar to Undyne, but of course looking older and a few distinct additional features. The ruby-red hair the younger gummy had seemed darker for the adult and rather longer. It even touched the ground when she knelt down to him. A pair of glasses were seated on her indistinct nose. The older monster also donned rather formal garment, closely resembling Gaster’s own wardrobe. 

“Hey there, you okay little guy?” The monster spoke in a gentle voice, trying to calm the troubled soul, but it seemed to stress the child more. Sans didn’t know who this monster was or  _ why  _ they were talking to him, he just wanted them to leave. 

The fish lady, sensing the skeleton’s distressed, died a little on the inside for further worsening the situation. She let out a dry forced chuckle before clearing her throat and attempting to approach the child more carefully. 

“I remember Undyne telling me about you. You know Undyne, right?” Sans nodded and the fish lady smiled. “Well, I’m her mother, Amatheia , I work with Dr. W.D Gaster at the labs. Mostly on projects he’s too busy to complete. Hey...where  _ is  _ Dr. Gaster? Did you get separated from them?” Sans approved the scientist’s theory with his non vocal response. 

Amatheia hummed to herself in thought, but soon rose from her kneeling position and gazed down at the child huddled against the wall. 

“Well?” She probed the seated child. “What are you waiting for? The sooner we look for your family, the faster we'll meet up with them instead of just waiting in the sidelines. I’m also looking for a specific someone always running off to trouble. Think she went to the water fountain. Is that where Papyrus and your father are?”

Sans shot up at the mention of his brother. If going with the mother of Undyne will possibly reunite him with Papyrus, he couldn’t care less. Amatheia chuckled warm heartedly at the skeleton’s eagerness and bobbing head. She reached down to grab Sans’ hand, but the child recoiled the hand Amatheia was going for, eyeing her suspiciously as prior. The fish monster again cursed herself for her ignorance and put her hands up in defence.

“Sans, just let me hold your hand until we find your family. I don’t want you getting lost in the crowd of monsters.” Both faced the mentioned crowd that appeared to have increased. Sans sunk deeper into his hoodie and Amatheia scratched the back of her head. 

“Perhaps carrying you will be more comfortable for you.”

Sans scrunched his face in protest within his hoodie, but accepted his inevitable fate. How else was he to get to Papyrus if he was drowning in a sea of monsters?

Sans lifted up his hands, prepared to ascend into the higher world. Amatheia obliged, carefully picking up the child from under his scapula. But instead of being carried in the arms like Gaster and Papyrus (at least how he attempted to) did, the scientist placed his on her shoulders. 

Understandably, Sans grew anxious at this new point of view. Everything was so far away from the ground, he felt like he was about to fall. “Sans don’t squirm to much, you might fall.”

That didn’t seem to help the child at all, only increasing the resistance the skeleton put up. Amatheia appointed her third point of idiotic scientist. 

“Why did you put me up here if I could fall off?!” Sans’ squeaked cries really showed out his desperation, and Amatheia tried to calm the child onto of her with sweat dripping from her forehead. “D-duh silly, so you can surveillance the perimeter and track down your family! This is an important mission for you.” 

Sans blinked at her choice of words but sighed. “Can we just go now? Please?”

And they were off. Marching through the maze of monsters young and old to the fountain in the middle. Sans never seen so much monsters in one place, it made him feel so small. Just over the heads of a few monsters a couple of feet before them, he could see the tip of the fountain. A spray of water erupted from the top and made an cone-like shape coming down. He pointed forward and Amatheia followed the skeleton’s direction. They bumped and squeezed through groups of monsters before finally entering the fountains spaced sanctuary. Variety of monsters from species and age have gathered near the fountains haven to avoid the crowds steering clear from its center. Elder monsters were seated at the provided benches placed evenly around the city square, chatting with one another or reading a book. Children ran around hopping over empty benches and pursuing to climb planted trees or playing various childish games with one another. Most were rounded up at the fountain, clambering alongside the marble platforms to get to the top. Adult monster often or not yelled and scolded at their own offspring to immediately descend from the sculpture. It appeared as though some of the children believed that jumping into the water the fountain held onto and getting their clothing completely drenched was the equivalent of discovering electricity. All the children dancing and splashing one another in the fountain, the tallest sticking out from the younger monsters was non other than Undyne, having a splashing war with the younger monster taking cover from the mighty waves and wailing for their guardians. Papyrus stood on the sidelines away from the battle, but close enough to observe the battle. 

Gaster was nowhere to be found. The scientist definitely realized by now out of the two skeletons that the youngest of their family was missing. 

Sans made such a fuss on top of the fish monster upon arrival that Amatheia concluded that it would be safer for the both of them to release the child before he fell off or succeeded in ripping off her elongated hair. 

Sans sprinted to his brother as fast as his small stature could carry his and tackled his brother in a fibble hug. Understandable, Papyrus was shocked at the unexpected force, but upon laying his eyes on the child was smacked with joy and disappointment on his part. 

“Sans! I’m so sorry! I forgot dad and I left you all alone!” Papyrus hastily consumed his brother with his own hug. One that was too much for the latter. “I just got distracted by the fountain cuz I always run to the fountain when we visit New Home but when I remembered that we left you Undyne showed up and I forgot and then we played and then dad left saying something about you but I wasn't playing attentions because I was watching-” 

“Papyrus! I-it’s fine...C-can you p- _ please  _ let me go?” 

“Oh, sorry! I’m just really sorry, you know sorry! I mean-” 

While Papyrus continued ranting out his guilt and ‘sins’ to Sans, now free from the suffocating hug of death, listened carefully to his big brother, in the background Undyne grumbled as she was draped in her mother’s sepia trench coat. Amatheia furrowed her eyebrows at her rebellious daughters revolt and sighed. “If you want to catch a cold, that's fine by me Undyne.” “Ha! A stupid cold can’t kill me!” The young guppy declared triumphantly. A few elders chucked at her claims. “Undyne,” Said Amatheia. “You keep diving into your random ideas of  _ fun  _ headfirst and questions later. If you continue doing stupid things like jumping off the roof again or plan another secret sleepover at the king's garden, you might lose an arm, an eye or someone you care about.” 

Undyne faced her mom with a serious expression. “Mom, I can take care of myself. I’m not a baby anymore.” 

Amatheia just smirked. “Oh yeah? Well who fended off the angry parents from tearing you to shreds for traumatizing their children in your water war?”

“I could’ve beat them no problem...if Randy’s dad didn’t decide to show up.”

Amatheia looked back to the skeleton children before retrieving her phone from her pocket pants. She dialed her boss's number and placed the receiver near her ear, waiting for the latter to pick up from the seventh ring. 

“Amatheia? Why are you calling me now? I’m busy-”

“I found your son Dr. Gaster.” She cut off calmly. “We’re at the fountain. If you're also at New Home for school shopping then we’d be happy to tag along. I heard that they’re having a sale at Dnald’s School House.” 

“...Oh. Thank you Amatheia. I’ll meet with you at the fountain as soon as I can. You don’t happen to know any clothing stores with sales as well do you?”

“Ugh, yeah...Lambart I think. Why you ask?” 

“I have to purchase clothing for Sans that will actually fit him. He’s been running around wearing Papyrus’ jacket and other spare clothing for the past weeks.” 

“Well look who's unprepared now, Wingding!” The fish monster teased. “Guess you're starting to slip from good old parenting, you can't even keep Sans in his own shoes. He must really look up to Papyrus if he’s dressing up like him.” 

The other side of the receiver remained silent after the latter’s banter. “Yes.” He agreed monotone. “I’m unprepared to be a parent again.”

\-----

With the skeleton family reunited once again, and Papyrus being scolded for the second time, both groups made their way around New Home and into the stores of clothing and other supplies. While the two scientist discussed their shopping list as well as their progress on The Core, the children were in the lead chatting and marching on. It was twenty past five, meaning that most monsters in New Home have returned to their home from work or a busy day of shopping, so the sidewalks weren’t as crowded as previous hours. Regardless, Sans held on tight to his brother's hand as the two other monster continued on their antics. Though Undyne was now weighed down by her mother’s trench coat, she still chose to dart up and back the streets. A smug smile spread on her lips whenever Papyrus marvolved over her fit stature and her mother scolded her for running off. 

They finally arrived at _Dnald’s School House_. An odd name yes, but still, it had what they needed. Amatheia and Gaster dropped multiple boxes of crayons, pencils, glue sticks, sharpeners, erasers and the classic materials needed for school. Papyrus and Undyne rushed over to a pile of folders and books on a table, Sans followed behind. 

Most of the notebooks and folder had pictures of animals with far too much color or just straight out weird looking. Papyrus grabbed all the ones he deemed ‘cool’ and ‘attracting’. Undyne chose the basic folders and books with one primary color. 

Sans pursed his mouth at the bland selection. “Well, Sans,” He heard Papyrus shout from across the table. “Which one do you want? Dad says you need two of both.” 

“I don’t really care.” 

“WHAT?! How could you  _ not care?!  _ Picking a notebook and folder is the most  _ important _ part of school!” 

Sans looked back down at the tables. If Papyrus said it was important, then it was important. But he really didn’t want a rainbow disaster of a book for the whole year. Undyne chose normal looking books, so he’d do the same. 

In the end of his quickly resolved situation, he chose a blue and white folder, and a yellow and red notebook. 

Papyrus seemed displeased of Sans’ poor taste in color, but the group of children were brushed to their final destination in the store. Backpacks. 

The first thing Sans noticed was the much wider and interesting selection choice. There were still the tame and wacky colors on some backpacks like the books, but there were addition types of designs. They had striped backpacks, polka dots and small pictures with less rainbow mess. 

Undyne had already picked an Persian blue from the wide selection and was now shoving it into her mother’s already stacked basket. Even if she has a vast-minded, she's not very picky. 

Sans scurried over to his Papyrus who was conflicted between a backpack decorated with mini bananas and one with a pattern of cucumbers*. The small skeleton settled on leaving his brother to resolve his predicament (picklement) and went off the explore the maze of hanged backpacks. 

There were some backpacks carelessly scattered and abandoned on the store’s floor. Why none of the worker picked them up? Sans wound never know. 

Since he could only reach up to the second floor due to his height, the child scavenged in the clatter of bags. Most didn’t catch the skeleton’s eyes. He swapped the tropical forest backpack in hand with the last remaining on the floor. If he didn’t find anything he liked, he’d probably have to get some boring color like the books. 

“Hey, Sans, can you help me out with this? I can’t fig-Wowie!!”

Sans turned to his brother in confusion. Why did he intrude his own sentence, and what was he so amazed by? 

“What?” Sans asked.

Papyrus pointed to the backpack Sans held in his hands, he appeared to have abandoned his rival backpacks on the floor. “Where did you get that?! It’s so cool!”

Sans looked down on the backpack in hand that had rallied up his brother so much. It was a skeleton head with some bandana on his head and an eyepatch on it’s right eye. Weird. It didn’t appeal to his either, but if Papyrus liked it…

“You can have it if you want.”

Papyrus looked up to Sans with a saddened face. “What? No, you found it Sans, it’s yours.”

Sans shrugged. “You can have it, I was just looking. I don’t like it that much anyway.” 

He handed the backpack to the older skeleton who took hold of it gingerly. 

“...wowie...Thank you Sans!!”

Sans was pulled into a great hug by the great Papyrus to many times to count. One would probably get sick of this act it done almost every hour, but Sans indulged every second his big brother wrapped his warm arms around him, shielding him from the world he still had yet to learn from. 

Papyrus expeditiously pushed away from the hug, crushing the smaller skeletons pleasant daydreaming.“But you still don’t have a backpack Sans! We have to find you one at once!” 

“I’ll just pick a blue one or something.”

“ _ Unacceptable _ !” Papyrus shrieked, causing everyone nearby to flinch at the child’s outburst. “My brother will get a backpack that he really likes, not some boring colored one!” 

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m  _ boring  _ Papyrus?!” A certain guppy now glared at the taller skeleton. A wave of dread washed over both skeletons, especially Papyrus.    
“N-no Undyne, I’m just saying that Sans needs something more special, m-more unique.” 

“NOW YOU’RE SAYING I’M  _ BORING!?!?” _

Papyrus managed to get a second head start from the bloodthirsty fish demon he had unknowingly awoken upon himself. If Papyrus was to survive the guppy’s wrath was unknown to Sans as the chase commenced. Papyrus swiftly dodging racks of backpacks and Undyne’s punches, while Undyne barged through everything in her way to capture the skeleton. Her recklessness resulted in sudden impact with the racks. Luckily, none tumbled over upon impact, but same couldn’t be said for the less fortunate backpacks that tumbled to the ground forgotten. 

Sans watched helplessly as the chase commenced and yet another rack of backpacks lost a few of it’s members. Perhaps he should tell Gaster and Amatheia so they can put an end to this conflict. 

He turned around only to feel a sharp blast of wind rush past him, almost bombing right into him.

However, the backpacks of a nearby rack had to be sacrificed in order to spare Sans from the impact, and backpacks from above tumbled on top the small child, completely submerging him.

No damage had been done to both monster and bags, though it was a struggle for the skeleton to remove the weight of backpacks that laid atop his frame. He burst from the pile triumphantly, gulping in fresh air that wasn’t a dire necessity. With air flowing through his ribs(?) once more, he looked around, paranoid that this time the young guppy would strike him dead on. With the coast clear, he scrambled out from the backpack cave, stumbling a bit before getting his bearing in place. 

In front of him, Sans saw the backpack that shielded his vision from his bagged prison. It looked rather simple. No neon colors blinding you at first sight, just the basic black and white. But these were different than the stripped or rectangular patterned designs. These had what looked like the crystal rock in Waterfall.  

“Undyne please,  _ spare _ me!”

“Papyrus, look! I found one!”

Both children turned towards the younger skeleton’s cries, with Papyrus on the floor defeated as Undyne stood over him with a wooden ruler she fished from her mother’s basket. Sans ran over to his fallen brother with a backpack just his size to be worn and carried due to his proportions. It had a classic pattern of white stars with a black background. 

“That’s great Sans, I knew you’d find something! Dad says those are called stars. They look better than the shining crystals, but they’re still really pret-”

“HA HA HA! Are you serious!? That’s hilarious!”

“Undyne, what are you doing? You can’t make fun of Sans for liking stars!” Papyrus huffed angrily. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just, that a  **_girl’s_ ** backpack! You seriously want that?”

Sans looked vacantly at the giddy guppy. “So?”

“So?! The kids at school will make fun of you! I wouldn’t be surprised 

If you got bullied.”

“Undyne!” Papyrus scolded. “How could you think such fate upon Sans! If he likes the backpack he can have it. Don’t start bullying him yourself!”

“Paps relax, sheesh!” She pleaded. “I’m just saying, it  _ bound _ to happen. But if it does, I’ll be there to kick those punks!”

“Hey, you guys pick out your schoolbags yet?” Amatheia entered the messy aisle that the children resided in. Gaster was frantically hanging the fallen bags back on their spot on the rack with a sour expression visible to anyone. 

“Yes! Sans and I picked backpack of choice with great success! I define this shopping day is as the best shopping day ever! Can we get Nicecream on the way back?” 

Amatheia face morphed into a scowl as her hands rested to her hips. “We’re aren’t leaving until you three help us clean your mess.” 

\-----

“You know they do have employees for a reason right? Why couldn’t they just clean it up themselves!” 

“Would you want to clean up after a bunch of kids every time you finished organizing?”

“No, but that's different! I’m still a kid, I still have my freedom!”

“Oh Asgore, Undyne you’re hopeless.”

The two families retracted their steps through the large store and were nearing the checkout. Both guardian monsters carried a basket of supplies for their children’s return to school. Gaster’s seemed more piled by a few inches. 

With their back-to-school shopping complete, the next and final plan was to purchase a new clothing, especially for Sans and to return home and retire for the day. 

Speaking of said skeleton, the two brother walked hand in hand near their father. Sans wasn’t paying much attention to the other monster’s conversations. His eye lights bounced off the numerous objects as they walked on. A small wall came to view covered in assorted posters with animals or school subjects. 

Sans froze. 

Papyrus, unaware of his brother lack in motion, nearly brought his brother stumbling to the ground. “Sans, be careful!” Papyrus said. “You could have hurt yourself!” 

The small skeleton now gained the attention of his brother and the other monsters awaiting his response. He pointed to the wall of posters. Papyrus stepped in front of the wall and strared at it as if trying to decipher a secret code. 

“You want a poster?” The child gambled to the other. Sans nodded shyly and pointed to the one that caught his attention. 

The poster had a midnight background with approximately nine large circles in the center in a line. Words were labeled near each circle and on the bottom was a column with even more words for Papyrus to process, but with a few picture next to them. 

“Oh, that the...Solaur System, right?” The enterprising skeleton turned to his father for clarification. 

“ _ Solar  _ System, Papyrus. Does Sans really need this?” 

“Well, you said we had to teach him the basic stuff before he goes to school. And the solar system is important. I’ll give you the money from by sock drawer if you let us get it! It’ll also be like a  birthday present! Please?”

Gaster was unimpressed.

\-----

Gaster was impressed at the amount of willpower he has lost over the years. If he kept this up, he’d have a second child spoiled from his lack of self-control. 

Sans examined his newly purchased poster with admiration as they walked down the partly filled block. It looked like the child was going for a specific theme with his space poster and starry backpack. And with the addition of his unexplained star-shaped eye lights he managed to form. Quite impressive on Gasters part.

“Here it is.” Amatheia avowed when they reached the store, Lambart. The two now irascible parents stared down at the three children with a scowl. “Now don’t make a similar mess in there like before. Just stick closeby while we get you guys some extra clothing.”

They helped themselves into the store. It was a small boutique the held both formal and average garments. A monster and possibly lover were already at the checkout with an older bird-like monster, the owner. Other than the three individual monsters and a small family at each corner of the store, it was a timid environment. 

Undyne, of course, ran over to the boy’s section. Papyrus and Gaster followed after her, leaving Amatheia with Sans. The two older monsters had agreed prior to this that the head scientist would take care of the older children and the fish monster would find the clothing in Sans size, being that Gaster had no idea where size XS would be located in the store. 

The two monsters walked over to the back corner with the smaller wears. 

“See anything you like?”

Sans shrugged.

“Hmm...” Amatheia studied the selection. And knowing Sans’ wasn’t at all picky, this wouldn’t be a hell of a time on her part. Rest in peace Dr. Gaster. 

“How about some basic shirts and pants. We’ll have to see which sock and shoes will fits you first of all…” She felt the weak tug on her pants and glanced down at the skeleton. He pointed towards a rack with a coal dress and golden stars on the top. 

“That has stars. Can I have that?”

Amatheia covered her mouth to suppress the pitched squeal as tears began to appear in her eyes. 

“Yes. I shall buy you the dress child, just don’t let your father find out. I’ll dress you like a doll with all the dresses I bought for Undyne as well!”

_ “Well, aren’t you just the charmer? My little Papyrus is growing up so fast! I’m sure someday you’ll be someone’s knight in shining armor.~” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopping day was a success. Amatheia bought all the star-themed clothing she could find for Sans. And did I make her a Mary Sue? Please let me know.
> 
> *If you watch VanossGaming's magic Tomato, you’ll know this joke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two updates in one day?!

 

“You’re leaving next year?!”

“Yeah, Mom found a closer school for sixth through eighth grade that doesn’t know ‘bout my suspensions. But I won’t be needing high school, cuz I’ll be training for the royal guards; no more nerd stuff for me!”

Sans winced at his brother’s over-the-top gasp of awe. Did Papyrus really have to be so loud this early in the day? Where did the skeleton even get this energy?! He could barely walk with this giant bag strapped to his back, but Papyrus somehow accomplished skipping about just fine? And why did they have to get up so early for this so-called  _ school _ ? Couldn’t Gaster teach them instead - he wasn't the royal scientist for nothing!

The sleep-deprived skeleton whined as was unknowingly hauled through the snow-coated neighborhood by the latter. The young monster's neatly ornamented star-patterned sweater and wool-black pants would’ve been completely drenched with the chilling snow if Undyne hadn't averted Papyrus' attention. 

"Sans," Papyrus huffed as he lifted the smaller monster to his feet; Undyne stifled the uproar of laughter from within as Papyrus struggled to work with Sans' limp body. "this is not the time for your lazy shenanigans! We have school to go to! You don't want to be late and make a fool of yourself on the first day, do you?"

Sans whined as he face-plants into Papyrus' cotton sweater; mumbling something non-audible.

"No, I'm putting my foot down. I will not carry you the whole way there! Besides, Dad said carrying you all the time is a bad habit, so I can only do so if necessary."

Sans mumbled once more before pulling away from the older skeleton and marching through the snowy streets on his own with a grim face. The poor skeleton didn't even make it past a foot before his stamina began to diminish significantly, having him trudge and fall into an oblique posture.

Papyrus and Undyne - who was still smothering her giggling fit -  walked over to the child who was about ready to pass out in the snow. The tall skeleton sighed, pulling off his backpack and hoisting the smaller monster from under his scapula and onto his back.  

"Fine, you win Sans; but just this once! Tomorrow, we shall proceed to school by holding hands; Dad's rules!"

The young guppy sniggered at the broad smirk of victory Sans wore, open for all to see; yet impossible for Papyrus as he walked on with the small child on top. Undyne gave the incognizant skeleton a toothy grin as they continued to the Snowdin school. 

"You two are a circus act without even trying!"

To that, Papyrus glanced at the fish monster perplexed, blind to the metaphor she could've only learned and taken a liking to at English class. 

By now, the streets were filling with older monsters walking their offspring to school as well. Though the utmost of those monsters were making their regular walks to their workplace, some commonly strolled around the small town, taking in the soft snowfall and unnatural environment of weather forming under a mountain, though the magical properties were most likely carried out by elemental monsters. 

Young monsters with backpacks, lunch boxes, and thick winter coats danced around in the white field. Others dashed from house to house in the neighborhood, calling their friends out or causing amok to those who still sleep within. 

The general population of the snowy town was composed of animal-like monsters often with thick fur; yet some lacked such features, along with snow and ice elemental monsters that could stand such environments. There were also monsters that Sans wasn’t sure  _ what _ they were, like sentient objects and stuff...weird. (then again, he himself was a sentient skeleton, so he shouldn’t question it.)

From atop the taller skeleton, Sans watched and observed these varieties of monsters interacting with one another or keeping to themselves as they resumed their day. Papyrus told him he'd become friends with all the children his own age once they made it to the school. If Papyrus said so, then it was true. He was also informed by both older skeletons that he'd be assigned to a class without Papyrus due to their age gap. 

Sans was understandably distraught with such truth, but Papyrus managed to calm the child before he could erupt into a sobbing mess. 

Gaster had spoken to the school beforehand of Sans' absence education and social skills regarding other children and monsters, so the school had given the skeleton permission to visit Papyrus if he were to be overwhelmed at any point of time. But he was only allowed to leave the classroom with a teacher by his side. 

Needless to say, it didn't take long for Sans to calm down afterward. Though he was still skeptical on this whole  _ school _ and  _ learning _ thing, he'd go along with it for now. Seriously, why couldn’t Gaster do it himself?!

Sans focus strayed from his mind and back to the world around him. A large building was slowly forming in the distance with each step they took. More young monsters were walking down the path around them. Was this ‘school’ going to be full of monsters? The small skeleton huffed as he turned his head to the side for some ounce of distraction to his impending doom.

It was there that a glowing tint of orange caught his eye. 

One would presume the source to be that of monsters fed up of the cold and sparking a fire to lessen the cold winter air.

No; instead, the fire's source was that of a small child, one made entirely of the element; most definitely a fire elemental if that wasn't clear.

The elemental wore what appeared as a uniform of sorts; the sole color of the raiment denim with white strips decorating some kind of scarf or collar. The shirt itself was long-sleeved, but the pants were nothing but shorts, exposing the long cotton socks reaching all the way up to the monster's knees. 

Sans couldn't help but smirk. What in the underground had led a fire elemental, a child mind you, to an area with nothing but snow?! 

The child, somehow noticing Sans' demeanor from such distance fled from the streets they once stood and to the lot a house just a few feet away. In the front yard, there appeared to be another fire elemental, this one clothed in a long beige coat dress reaching down to her feet, but just barely touching the slushed ground. She gave off a tuscan sun glow amongst her flowing flames. She was currently on the phone when the orange flamster (heh, I’m keeping that) ran up to her, clutching her dress as if it would lend his a barrier of protection of sorts. The taller elemental rested her radiant hand upon the child's head, never pausing with her current conversation on the phone. The small monster's orange flames slipping through her fingers as she spoke:

"What do you mean you'll be late? You said it’d take less than an hour, but you choose to wait until the very last _minute_ to tell me that _I'll_ have to take Grillbert?! _You_ _promised_ _yourself_ you'd take him to school! I've scheduled made with Hendrix today, but I guess I'll have to postpone it for another time… no… _no,_ I can't do that Friery, you know that! _Ugh_ , I knew coming here would be a disaster; why did I let you rope us into this!"

The woman’s flames had risen tremendously now, melting the snow around her into a puddle.

Sans curiosity reached its peak as the elemental carried on with her one-sided, audible conservation, but he soon came to recognize the woman's booming voice was gradually wisping away, left behind as Papyrus and Undyne carried on. 

Sans let out a huff and dropped his head upon the top of Papyrus' skull, his mind still running with the odd conversation the woman had with...Frire?...Frier? Whatever their name was, he wanted their dialogue to continue! It was like those shows the scientist would watch from time to time, lots of topics and subjects between certain characters. It was so interesting!

Sans also thought about the elemental child, Grillbert, right? What was up with them? Maybe it was their first day of school like him; or probably them being fire and, you know, they're trapped in a snow-covered town. He'd probably be the same way too.

"Look, Sans, you can see the school easier now!"

The child's eye lights shot forward as he looked ahead. 

The school was just within view by now, resembling a three-story building with dark tawny walls, snow piling on any surface available in the structure. The surrounding area in the back and front contained odd contraptions of poles, metal objects, and chairs hanging from ropes and chains. Miniature fortresses of wood and colorful plastic were scattered about, connecting together with a bridge. But for now, what caught Sans' attention the most was the torrent of monster, all types, and ages, heading straight for the building's doors, 

Sans wanted to slam his skull into millions of shards to avoid whatever events would unfold beyond those doors.  

Just outside the school gates, Papyrus plopped the small skeleton gently onto the floor. Sans resisted, but his attempts were futile as is shoes met the crunching snow. He immediately latched onto Papyrus' hand as a group of much taller monster rushed past, nearly giving the child a soul attack.

Undyne groaned. "Seriously, when are they going to make that high school? I swear this school keeps getting monsters every week!"

"Dad said they already built the structure," Papyrus claimed. "I think they'll move grade nine and the older kids to there next year."

"Are you  _ kidding _ me! They decide to do it as soon as _ I'm gone _ ?! But what about the babies?! They'll still be here?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll be moving preschoolers and kindergarteners to Miss. Agnes' old house. Have you seen that place? It's  _ huge _ ! But thankfully they’ll be doing that next year too, otherwise Sans would’ve been even more alone!”

“Heh, yeah." Undyne smiled. "Come on ya nerds, or we're going to be late!"

"You go on ahead, Undyne," Papyrus motioned to a paralyzed Sans still fastened around his arm. "I have to help Sans find his class and Mr. Nascha gave me a late pass for the first few weeks of school until Sans gets settled in."

Undyne crossed her arms. "Lucky, anyway, see ya later!" 

The guppy dashed into the building, blending in with the swarming crowd. But it was still plausible to detect her with the yelps and cries of flung students that shortly followed. 

Papyrus shook Sans lightly, lifting whatever spell cast his brother as stiff as a statue.

"Let's go, Sans; we don't want to be late on your first day!"

\-----

The running, nearly endless hallways were buzzing with monsters at their lockers, chattering in their groups, and venturing through the packed halls to their allotted class. From the large percentage of students that chose the third option, were Papyrus and Sans who struggled past the masses to the younger skeleton's class for the year. 

All the while, Sans was practically glued to Papyrus' side through the whole ordeal. Whenever someone brushed past the two or hardly breezed right by, Sans would achieve pressing further into Papyrus. The poor skeleton, his pupils vibrated profoundly in fear, shriveling to microscopical size. And to think, the day hadn't even begun! How would the child last in this strange, surreal setting?

Fortunate for the two, all classes for monsters under grade one were located downstairs, which made it easier to navigate the halls and find the correct room number. Papyrus was most thankful for such coincidental blessing, sparing Sans from the narrow staircase and himself from having to search endlessly for Sans' teacher. He's never heard of a  _ Mrs. Rosalind  _ before; so she must be a new teacher, her room was...room twenty one? 

Fifteen...sixteen, seventeen, eighteen...twenty- aha! Room twenty one!

Papyrus led the way into the classroom as Sans trailed right behind. His eyes darted to the floor, withdrawing from the gaze of any monster present in the room. 

The clamorous babble of monsters within the room hushed as the brothers walked up to a front desk, higher than the ones in the center of the room. Positioned behind it was a much older monster appearing as a flowing purple mass changing in all shapes and directions, almost like a lava lamp. They reminded Sans of the flamester from before.

The monster looked up from their papers when Papyrus made himself present with a friendly introduction.

"Hello, I'm Papyrus! Are you Mrs. Rosalind?"

The monster perked up immediately. "Oh, yes." She deposited the papers into a drawer in the desk before standing and reaching a hand to Papyrus; a gesture in which he happily accepted. Pulling away from the handshake, Mrs. Rosalind turned to Sans. The child could feel his frame stiffen as her gaze cast upon him. 

Seemingly oblivious to the skeleton's distressed state, the monster beamed. However, with no mouth evident on her face, the expression could only be shown through her eyes. "You must be Sans. It's a pleasure to have you in my class. This is your first time in school, correct?"

Sans opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't push any words out. So in desperation, he settled with a nod. 

The teacher hummed as she got up from her chair and walked over to the side of the skeleton. Sans flinched when she leaned down to his level. "Well," She brought her hand halfway up; expecting a hand in return. "I'll be sure to make this your best year yet. I'm Mrs. Rosalind, your teacher for the year." 

The small skeleton gawked at the hand offered to him. What was he supposed to do? Sure, he saw Papyrus carry out the action moments ago, but the pressure was building up unhealthy within the small monster. He'd probably mess it up and Papyrus would be ashamed of him. What if this 'teacher' punished him for it. 

Mrs. Rosalind’s sudden faint laugh cut through Sans' fogged mind. Her hand lowered as she faced the child once more, the laughter in her voice gone. 

"Shy, are we? That's alright; my class is quite welcoming, it won't take long for you to open up.  

The monster rose from her position and gestured to a smaller desk near her own. "Please, take a seat."

Sans breathed a sigh of relief for the dodged confrontation and gladly walked to the directed seat, only to have Papyrus voice out his thoughts. 

"Shouldn't Sans sit with the other monster?" He questioned, dubious of the teacher's decision. "I don't what him to feel lonely."

In all honesty, Sans would rather be back in his small room then here. But, kept silent on the matter.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that Papyrus," The monster reassured the older skeleton. "I just need Sans to complete a few worksheets for me. I need to know what skills he understands and needs work on. He'll be seated properly once he's completed all the papers."

Papyrus opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He settled with a smile for both Sans and Mrs. Rosalind. 

"Oh, I understand. Sorry." He ended with a broken laugh. 

"It's alright Papyrus." The teacher brushed off. "Now run along now, your teacher must be waiting for you."

Papyrus nodded and looked at the smaller skeleton. He gave a little wave with a proud smile. "Bye, Sans! Have fun; I'll see you at lunch."

The skeleton raced out the room before the latter could respond, the trail of thumping footsteps echoed through the ample hallway, before dissipating completely. 

Sans stared off at the door as if expecting Papyrus to come back with a "Ha, ha, funny joke!"... but no Papyrus came.  His brother left him, like how he left him when they went to that,  _ New Home _ . 

Why did Papyrus  _ leave _ him? No one made him leave; he was the one that chose to l _ eave! _ Did Papyrus even love him? If he did, then he wouldn't have left him. Did the scientist make him do? Did Papyrus just really hate  _ him?! _

No, Papyrus didn't hate. Papyrus loved him - he said so himself. Papyrus would've let Gaster take him back to the lab, to his room. 

Do not, doubt Papyrus. 

A hand was placed on Sans' clavicle, causing the monster to jump. Spinning around, he found the culprit only to be Mrs. Rosalind. 

"Oh, forgive me, Sans." The monster apologized, the hand promptly removed from him. She gestured to the small desk; papers already piled upon it. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to start. The sooner the papers are finished, the quicker you'll be able to work with your classmate."

As soon as she finished assigning the skeleton to his task, a supposed bell rang in her head; a reminder of a task she meant to go through earlier. 

"Oh, Asgore, I haven't even introduced you to your classmate; they must be so confused."

Oh yeah,  _ classmates _ , he forgot about them...and it seems they have too. The other children have gone from whispering and observing the monsters in front of the class to howling in laughing fits and gossiping along one another; said trio completely wiped from their minds. 

Mrs. Rosalind must've noticed the same thing herself; her expression showed annoyance towards her students. She rolled her eyes before raising a hand to the air. Sans could only stare and ask...what was this lady doing? 

If she wanted the attention of the young monsters, she could've just yelled at them and gain complete silence; show dominance. The scientist always did so when he misbehaved. He could take the yelling, but not the punishments...he  _ really _ didn't like the punishments. 

By now, the volume of chattering in the room had settled to hushed whispers amongst the students. Sans reverted his attention to the mass, all of which had a hand raised in the air, staring at Mrs. Rosalind. 

Sans was now greatly unsettled by all of this. 

Mrs. Rosalind finally lowered her hand, which the class followed shortly after. 

The purple monster cleared her throat before speaking. "Class," She voiced. "I'd like to introduce you all to a new student joining us this year. It is his time experiencing school, so I would like you all to be respectful and helpful if he is unsure of any certain task."

The young monsters nodded and murmured in unison. With this, Mrs. Rosalind continued. 

"This is Sans." She gestured to the skeleton beside her, who recoiled upon his name being called. "He's been homeschooled due to his poor health."

The children stared at the skeleton with interest. A few muttered with neighbors or raised eyebrows. Sans didn't like the staring, a flush of blue powdered his cheekbones. 

"Alright class," The matter-based monster spoke out, breaking the silence in the room. "I want you all to take out your journals and write down what you've done over your break. In ten minutes, get a partner and share what you wrote."

The classroom was furnished with sound once more as the children followed the monster's instructions; lifting their desktops in search of their book to begin their assignment. 

Mrs. Rosalind led Sans to the desk near her own. Once seated, the teacher placed a sharpened pencil and eraser near the skeleton and took a seat herself. 

"Alright, Sans," She began, taking the stapled papers from his desk and flipped through a few of its pages. "your father has informed me of your poor literacy skills, so if you need any help with reading or answering the questions, just let me know."

The papers were placed back on Sans' desk with clearance from the skeleton's nod. Getting his first look at the first paper, anxiety struck instantly. There were... so many words. He never had to read so many at the same time; the most he was given were sentences of five! And why use a pencil? The scientist only gave those to him if he behaved or grew tired of monitoring him constantly. Well, it always did work in their favor quite well, the act of scribbling on outdated files restored some life to the child from his bland existence back then. 

Learning too, that also helped with the numbness. But the learning stopped once the hurting began; so did the scientist.

  
  


_ "You're wasting your time, Cheryl. We're supposed to be studying S05, not raising it!" _

_ The anthophila monster lowered the flashcards as she turned to the scowling scientist. She shrugged. "Yeah, but if I teach him common language, it'll be easier to manage him. And be honest with me Connell, are you seriously okay with treating a monster, a kid even, like this; like the humans treat us?" _

_ The skeleton watched the wolf monster's ears twitched, but his face remained intact.  _

_ "That is not a monster. It’s just some failed science project of Gaster’s to revive his dead wife and-" _

_ "Shhh! Are you crazy?! The doctor will fire you if he hears that! Do you have any sympathy for the guy? Oh, wait, of course, you don't. Just because the king saw him fit as the royal scientist you-" _

_ "-If you want to continue your little experiment Cheryl, I expect you to keep your mouth shut!" The wolf barked, causing the artificial skeleton to cower further against the wall of his little abode. _

_ With a sigh, the Insecta turned her back on the wolf monster and raised the flashcards in hand. Pulling one out from the pile, she addressed the word to the artificial child.  _

_ "Tired." She phrased, flipping the card for the monster to see. "Ti-erd. Tired."  _

_ The skeleton stared at the small paper. There were weird symbols at the bottom of the flashcard; nothing like the doctor's writing. There was a small monster on the card. It was covered in furry and was rubbing one of their bagged eyes.   _

_ "Or sleepy, that works too." The female scientist proposed to the skeleton. She produced a harsh, over-the-top yawn as an example of the word. The wolf monster cringed at the bee's efforts.  _

_ The skeleton's mouth quivered momentarily, trying to grasp the use of his vocal chords. "...s...s-see!" _

_ "Sleepy," The scientist repeated, a tinge of eagerness plausible to be heard in her voice. "sl-ee-py." _

_ "see...slee-epe....sleepe!" _

_ "I can't take this anymore." The wolf monster spat in revolt. He dug through his coat's pocket as he marched out the small room, flinging the door shut as he left. The walls vibrated with the loud force, robbing the artificial child's joy of his little victory.  _

_ "...another smoke break, huh?..." The remaining scientist uttered mockingly. She turned back to the other monster, a shy smile tugged at her lips. "You almost got it, kid, sleepy; you can do it." _

_ The child parted his mouth opened, using all his energy to form the words.  _

_ "...sllll...s-sleeeip...s-sleepie." The skeleton flinched at the formed word. "Sleepie!" _

_ "Now you got it!" The bee grinned. The artificial child couldn't help but mimic her. That sort of expression was rare for the child to see in the lab. All the scientist regularly wore monotone masks when at work, never showing any livid emotions. But when they did, it was often or not when some small groups would join together and discuss topics unbeknownst to the child. From what he could tell, it was a positive expression, one unfamiliar to the skeleton, whose only knowledge of emotions were of negative nature or none at all.  _

_ So he took what he could get. _

_ The older monster's attention switched from the beaming child to that of the leathered device strapped to her wrist. Her eyes scanned the equipment, the infrequent smile fell.  _

_ "I'm due to leave soon." She muttered unconcernedly. She looked back to the skeleton; mixed expressions were now her mask.    _

_ The child stared blankly in return, awaiting the monster's action. _

_ Retreating her flashcards into a tidy pile, she bedded them into her coat's pocket; only to scrummage deeper into said pocket as if discovering a refined artifact.  _

_ From the garment's compartment, she yanked out a crumpled sheet of an old document that could plausibly shiver into dust at any moment and a chewed pen with scarcely enough ink inside.  _

_ She worked on scribbling away at the paper as skeleton observed quietly. Once complete, she placed the writing in front of the child how only stared bewildered at the strange numbers and shapes.  _

_ 1 + 1 =  _

_ The child looked up to the scientist, awaiting an explanation for their move.  _

_ She smirked amusingly.  “Well, kid, if you are the son of Ding's, then you’re bound to be a math wizard like him. Let’s make this quick though, okay?" _

  
  


“Sans…  _ Sans _ !”

The child jolted in his chair. Panic nearly took hold if Sans' bearings hadn't kicked in just then.

Papyrus had taken him to school, and Mrs. Rosalind wanted him to answer these pages of work. 

He turned to the older monster, meeting concern and unease - nothing like a mask. 

"Sans... are you alright? You weren't answering and I-"

She silenced herself, hesitating briefly before resting her hand on his desk. "Sans... is this stressful for you?"

Sans nodded. 

The Mrs. Rosalind's eyes sunk. "Sans, there's no reason such strain yourself over this. Like I said, this is only to see what place you are in the education system." 

Her eyes caught sight of the child's paper; he didn’t even start.   

"I'd be happy to help with any problem you have, Sans." She offered. "Just show me what you're stuck on and we can get started. The sooner we finish, the sooner you'll be able to meet your brother at lunch." 

The skeleton's eye lights sparked hopefully at those words, his stress pardoning him for now. He grabbed the stabled packet and pointed to the first few paragraphs of the paper; the heading.  

The flowing monster was dumbstruck. Why would the child ask her for help on that? She filled out the papers heading in advance, so what did he need asking of her? 

"Sans, that's the heading." She explained gradually. "You don't need to worry about it right now, but on other assignments I give you, you must fill it with your name and the date."

The response seemed to deflect her goal, and from the looks of things, the small skeleton seemed more disoriented than before. 

"...fill?... how do I do that?" Sans queried. At this point, the teacher couldn't tell if he was playing dumb to draw this simple task longer than necessary, or did he not...

"You fill it in by writing it, Sans." She emphasized brasher than intended. 

The child, of course, recoiled at her small outburst, but not nearly as much as before. He eased back into his former position in the chair, his gaze directed solely at the taller monster. 

"She didn't teach me writing yet."

Mrs. Rosalind eyes widened before darted over the child seated silently, unable to process the simplicity of his sentence. 

His words wouldn't have unsettling in itself if it weren't for the fact that, the only "she" he could've possibly been speaking of - was his mother.

B-but that wouldn't make any sense, s-she fell down five years ago! He would've been born around that time-

No, no; she was overthinking it. It wasn't in her place to ask such sensitive questions to a family that's been through so much. Though, it wouldn't be a lie to say that all of the Underground wasn't aware of Skeleton families' loss. It went as far as some monsters still desperate for the whole story. Heh, the Underground could be so torturous for some that the subject of a memorable monster falling was the thing that succeeded in boosting their attention; keeping them from falling themselves. Being the Royal Scientist, Head of the Royal Guard or any role in the royal division would the very most land you in the spotlight for all the Underground. Whatever drama resonated in your private life, all monsters might as well watch from the sideline.

Mrs. Rosalind’s drifting mind was shoved back into its body with a tug on the sleeve of her v-neck. She was back in her classroom. To her right, a small skeleton gripping her sleeve was seated beside her. His expression was that of curiosity and the slightest of annoyance. 

She, she shouldn't space out like that again, especially at work! 

“Ah, forgive me, Sans.” The matter-based monster apologized embarrassingly. "You just, I...I presumed you were already accustomed to reading. Are you sure your father didn't teach you?"

The child nodded.

"..."

Mrs. Rosalind turned to her desk. She opened a large drawer with stacks of papers position atop one another. She lifted the first few from the top pile, before choosing one and closing the drawer; returning to face the small skeleton once more.

The teacher handed him the paper. It seemed different than the ones he was accustomed to; it looked shiny and felt smooth against his phalanges. Other than that, it still contained the foreign language he had yet to fully master. 

"It's the alphabet." She said to the skeleton. "We'll use this as we work. In time, it'll become easier to use and remember. I'd also like you to study and practice it at home with your brother and father."

The child nodded. He saw this languages' words arranged in this fashion before, but only briefly. Yeah, he'll get this soon enough. 

"Alright," Mrs. Rosalind reassured to the child, and perhaps even herself. Sans could've sworn he saw a bead of sweat on the monster from the corner of his socket. " let's begin. And once we finish the English segment, we'll go on to science and math.”

... science...Sans could've sworn he heard that somewhere...of course, the lab. It should've rung a bell instantly. But math... he was eager to work out any of the problems in this paper. 

“Okay.”

\-----

The cafeteria was flourishing with monsters of all ages munching on meals brought from home or purchased from the school.

Mrs. Rosalind led her kindergarteners to a smaller room next door consisting of other kindergarten classes. Her students pooled into the room upon arrival, rushing over to seats with friends and chowing away at their packed lunch. Well, all except for one skeleton how remained standing in the doorway wide-eyed. 

Mrs. Rosalind walked over to the child and lowered herself to meet the child's gaze.

"Would you like to eat with your brother?" She asked.

The teacher never thought a monster could shake their head at such momentum. 

The two monster exited the noisy lunchroom of the kindergarteners and proceeded to the chaotic cafeteria next door. The roaring laughter and inhumane shrieks ejecting from the packed room was the loudest thing Sans has ever heard. He was sure that if he had ears that they'd rupture, but instead, his skull pounded painfully. 

Mrs. Rosalind walked up to a short, chubby, bird-like monster with an ill-natured grimace that allowed their irregular teeth to protrude, supervising the children. Another teacher?

Mrs. Rosalind cleared her throat, earning the attention of the foul-faced monster. Whether they were glowering at the matter-based monster or it was just their face would remain a mystery to Sans for as long as he lived.

"Dużsta," His teacher addressed to the gaping monster. "can you please call Papyrus? His brother would like to eat with him."

The feathered being gurgled, perhaps their way of confirmation, or their pitiful attempt at speaking. How exactly were they going to call Papyrus? The monster didn't seem capable of creating any words with that mouth of theirs.

The bird’s freakish beak suddenly unhinged, revealing more of the abnormal organ’s hidden accessories; more sharp teeth. 

Sans' gaze locked onto the monster's chops as it continued to unravel. Exactly how wide could they spread their mouth? Sure, the whole ordeal would be scarring for anyone bearing witness to the monster, but it also boar fascination to the child. 

However, with the skeleton's attention entirely on the squat monster, he failed to notice Mrs. Rosalind covering her non-existent ears indifferently, along with a few other children seated nearby; dread masking their faces with the knowledge of the horrible event about to unfold.  

**_"PAPYRUS SKELETON!!!???"_ **

The world's sounds were cut off by an ear-piercing static that clogged Sans' skull, numbing it. Looking up, he could see all the children seated at their tables were too, appearing to be in a state of daze and confusion. Some were probing at their ears, trying to find some was to restore their hearing. There were also monsters seemingly talking to their friends and seating neighbors. Though, whatever monsters they were addressing to just seemed confused at the lack of vocals from the other. 

A rough grab to his shoulder pulled Sans from his observations, only to find Papyrus up close and personal in his face. 

“Brother!” The older sibling greeted with open arms with a bone-crushing squeeze. "It has been exactly two hours, forty-six minutes, and twelve seconds since we've been apart." He pulled away from the embrace and threw his arms in the air, allowing Sans to breathe in oxygen through his skeletal frame once more. "I missed you!"

The smaller monster wheezed, before burying his face amongst his brother's cotton garment. Finally, in this surreal environment, he now felt safe and at ease in his brothers clutches. His warm greetings and outstanding kindness were just what the young monster needed at the moment. This day was stressful enough already; he was thankful for some natural comfort. 

" _ NGAHHH _ !" A young guppy bellowed as she charged to the front of the lunchroom, hands clamped over her ears. 

"Oh, dear Asgore -  _ Papyrus _ ! They’ve finally done it! My ears! God dammit, I can't hear anything; I'm finally deaf!  _ Shit!! _ "

“Young lady!” Mrs. Rosalind snapped angrily at the howling redhead, disregarding her claims of her newly acquired ‘disability’. “Watch that mouth of yours!"

Papyrus walked over to the groaning monster, easing her dismay with supportive pats on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry Undyne," He eased. "your hearing usually comes back after a few minutes. Hey, why don't we go outside? There aren't many other monsters outside, so it's perfect for you and Sans!"

The skeleton nyehed proudly at his self-proclaimed clever idea before taking his little brother by the hand and guided him to the door leading to the playground; not before grabbing his own unfinished lunch and asking a nearby teacher for permission to leave of course.

The two brothers entered the snowy domain, Undyne followed shortly behind, her lost sense gradually returning as they ventured further from the buzzing building. 

There weren't many children in the playground, asides from a small group of monsters playing freeze tag or a lonesome monster eating their lunch, following with their eyes the snow cruising to the white ground as they ate. 

The trio eventually settled and began their lunch in the school's snow-covered gazebo. Papyrus prattled tirelessly to Sans on his day in school thus far. Undyne dropped in at one point or another, giving her own opinions or exposing Papyrus' black and white tales. 

"-And at art, Miss. Misa praised me on my self-portrait! As a self-proclaimed artist, I won't be surprised if I receive an A!"

"Papyrus," Undyne butted in. "Miss. Misa told us to draw our idols, not ourselves! Weren't you paying attention?"

"Of course I was; I always follow directions!" The skeleton smirked, striking a confident pose.

Sans frowned, not quite understanding what his brother meant. He was thrown off completely when the redhead growled in irritation. 

"You would do something that. Whatever, just don't become some egotistical jerk okay? There're enough monsters like that already."

Papyrus smiled as the two turned back to their packed lunches. Sans copied, nibbling silently on a glazed cinnamon bunny Papyrus stashed into their lunch boxes at the last minute. 

"Sans!" The older skeleton abruptly cried out, causing Sans to nearly drop his cinnamon bunny in the ever-growing sheets of snow. "How could I have forgotten?!" He said in a panicked tone. "I never asked how your first day of school was so far! Forgive me, brother, it must've slipped my mind. Well then, I shall fix that; how  _ was _ your first day so far, brother?"

“It’s okay.”

"What did you enjoy most, brother? Did you make any friends yet? What is your teacher teaching you? Do you like school so far; are you having fun?!"

"She's making me work on lots of papers."

"So...you're not having fun?" The tall skeleton asked with a distressed tone.

"No, it's fine." Sans insisted, not wishing to soil his brother's cheerful demeanor. "I'm going to start the math and science part soon, so it’s fine."

"Ugh, math?!" Undyne cried out. The monster gagged in disgust before clasping her hands to her chest. "May Asgore bless your soul." She prayed. 

"Undyne, math and science aren't going to dust my brother!" Papyrus snapped, not liking the fish monster's joke one bit. "He will succeed his assigned task and exit school victoriously! You'll see!"

Before the two children could ignite another heated exchange of bickering, the doors to the cafeteria were thrown open and the head of a snow-like elemental peered out. Probably a supervisor.

"Children!" They cried. "This period is over, please return inside and get back to class! Don't make me get Mx. Dużsta again, do you?"

The supervisor didn't have to speak twice. They stood by the open door as the children of the outside sped into the cafeteria at full pace, nearly trampling over each other. The last to enter the warm building was the iconic trio. Well, more like Undyne groaning all the way, dreading the upcoming test for their next class and Papyrus coaxing a welling-eyed Sans that they'd be reunited once more in two whole hours.  

At that point, Mrs. Rosalind had to pull the resistant skeleton from his brother's side and return to the classroom. She practically dragged the stiffened the whole way, but he seemed to soften once at the foot of the door. The matter-based monster could only guess it was to strip any unwanted attention of himself from the students already present inside the classroom.

Once closing the last problem of the language section, Sans flew through the math problems with breeze. The science section was tricky at times, but with Mrs. Rosalind reading him the questions, the child's hard work was finally completed.

In the midst of the classroom, with Mrs. Rosalind's full attention needed on the new student, a substitute was assigned to oversee the rest of the children and to carry out the teacher's planned work for the day. 

They worked on such activities like painting, addition, and subtraction, break time, and nap time. 

Sans would catch glimpses of his fellow classmates, their actions lead to more questions if anything. This…was school? So they would do some work, but then have fun? School was weird, weren't they supposed to be learning things? Maybe it was just a one-time thing, the teacher was preoccupied with him, so whatever lessons they were currently learning must've been put on hold. 

A purple hand slipped the papers from under his hand, thus pulling the child out from his observations. The matter-based monster flipped through the pages, scanning for any missed work. The papers were then set on her desk. She turned to the boy with a hidden beam. "Nicely done Sans, and within minutes before dismissal. Please remain seated for a little longer, you'll meet up with your brother shortly."

The older monster rose from her seat and walked to the front of the class. "Children," She spoke. The younger monsters who were at the moment busy with reading time look up to their teacher, the other supervising monster in the room was soon standing by Mrs. Rosalind's side.

"the bell will ring shortly, please put away your books and prepare for dismissal."

The children obeyed, piling the many books back onto their respective shelves and ran back to their desk, grabbing their essentials and raising the room's volume. 

Mrs. Rosalind tilted her head to the other monster. In a hushed voice, she said. "I'm sure there was no trouble, correct?"

The substitute gave a nod. "Everything was all right; a bit rowdy when two students got into a dispute."

"Leona, I presume?"

"Yes, this time it was over a dress another student was wearing."

The teacher groaned. "Doesn't that girl ever learn? We've contacted her parents multiple times."

Before the latter could reply, a loud ringing sounded off in the classroom. Sans remained frozen in his seat as he watched the other children pool out the classroom at different speeds, some nearly trampling their own classmates in the process.

“Children! Do  _ not _ run in the hall-  _ Jacob!  _ What did I  _ just SAY!? _ ”

\-----

Sans stood idly by the school entrance with Mrs. Rosalind, awaiting his brother. He watched the other monsters, tall and small, leave the perimeter with friends or guardians. The skeleton wondered what was taking his poise sibling so long. 

_ "SANS!" _

Oh, perfect timing. The small skeleton turned towards the voice within the school's corridors and as expected, received a good portion of his brother's generous hug.

"You did it, Sans!" The taller skeleton cheered. "You completed your first day of school with no casualties! I'm so proud of you!!"

"What next, you're gonna give him a medal when he takes a bath by himself?" 

"Undyne, that's an excellent idea! It will spark motivation and inspire him to begin simple life tasks on his own! You're a genius Undyne!!"

The guppy's face became oddly miscolored, the sapphire hue on her face dimming into a red shade. She opened her mouth to speak, but only sputtered words came out. 

"E-eww; t-that n-not what I-”

“Children,” Mrs. Rosalind cut in the monster's conversation, giving Undyne time to compose herself once more. "you best be on your way home now, you don't want to worry your parents, do you?"

"Oh, forgive us Sans' teacher, we're just leaving," Papyrus said. "thank you for helping Sans on his first day of school!"

Mrs. Rosalind smiled. "Of course." She turned to the smaller monster. "See you tomorrow Sans. I look forward to you joining in on class."

\-----

"Will you stop with that? It happened like two hours ago!"

"NO! I'm sorry Undyne, but I will not let you  _ off the hook _ this time. You swore in front of teachers! Just because they let it slide, doesn't mean I will. My friend will not a detrimental influence on society!"

"Oh, so your saying I'm a  _ fish out of water _ ?"

"I have no idea what you' are talking about but yes! You  _ are _ a fish out of water, or more like a  _ fish monster _ , out of water."

The small skeleton giggled to himself as they walked on through the snowy town. Once they'd get home, all Sans wanted to do was sleep. 

Today was a pretty eventful day, if not stressful. And what did the matter-based monster mean by "joining in on class"? Wasn't he already in the class? Whatever, he didn't want to think too hard about that. He just wanted to go to bed.

Moving up a street, Sans wondered his eyes to the cozy cottages littering the neighborhood. There were several monsters on their lawn clearing the heap of snow off their doorsteps or children playing in the snow and constructing all sorts of pieces. 

One lot, however, was just a collection of dead, soggy grass and a mush of dirt. On the doorsteps of said house, was a small fire-being, dressed in a blue and white uniform seated with his hands on fiery chin. 

Oh yeah, the flamester, Sans forgot about him. What was his deal anyway?

From within the house, Sans could hear the muffled shouts and quarrel of the fire elementals supposed guardians. He could presume that one was the female monster from before and the ever-famous Friy...F-Frier?...Friei? Whatever, the other guy. 

His attention to the aloof child was moments lost as a girlish shriek filled the streets of Snowdin. For whatever reason, Papyrus was being chased by a devilish grinning Undyne charging at him with a large snow puff. 

Whether his brother was to escape the inequitable snowball fight unharmed was debatable at best, he could only hope. 

Now walking composedly after the two heedless monsters up ahead, Sans peered over his shoulder one last time to the desolate elemental seated at the foot of his house. 

_ "...well...first times don't always work out so well Papyrus. But hey; third time's the charm! I'm sure you'll make an awesome friend soon." _

  
  



	14. Author's (Apology) Note

So, yeah. This isn’t an update to Subject Brother, sadly. Sorry if I raised false hope for any of you. If you were excited for an update to the story, this will come as a disappointment to you.

I will no longer be working on finishing the story of Subject Brother.

When I first began this story, I had no script, story, plot, or blueprint for how this story would carry out. Like many other stories that I created since joining Archive of Our Own, I only created said stories because the idea just popped into my head. In my stories like Erased Data and The Dancing Blue, they now exist because my past self thought, “Hey! I want to see Error with amnesia!” or, “Hey! I want to see Sans as a mermaid!”. That's it! I had no plan or anything, I just started writing it all out without any hesitation. That may explain why the first few chapters of those stories lack sense or have confusing plot holes. I was a naive and stupid fan who just wanted to make my daydreams reality. I took no time to prepare or set up said stories to actually make sense. It's a wonder as to how I was actually able to create a story as I went on about making these with no previous plan. I had to work with what I abrupt wrote for my first five chapters or so and try and make sense of it! I was able to somewhat polish Erased Data and The Dancing Blue, but not entirely Subject Brother.

As I continued working on each chapter for Subject Brother, I grew more and more displeased with how the story and world went about. The more I wrote, the more I wished that I strived towards the more cannon version of Undertale, not some weird AU where Sans was artificially created for no reason. Literally! When I wrote the first chapter for Subject Brother, I had no idea why Gaster created Sans! Now, I’ve somewhat pieced together the stories past and present, but I’ve never come close to making a sensible, satisfying and reasonable ending no matter what I tried. I’m afraid that people will dislike the character’s motives, this Alternate Undertale Universe that I unintentionally created, and most of all the ending. The more I wrote the story, the more I wanted to take a canon approach. But the more I wrote, the farther it was getting from my previous goal all the while trying to make some sense in this world I created. I love this story, really. I’m proud of how I wrote my last few chapters, the characters, the environment, and I’m proud and thankful for how my writing has improved thanks to it. But this isn’t a story I’m proud or satisfied with. It’s not my vision of a good story. It’s like, let's say, a school project or test in which you got a B- on or so. You are proud of the grade, but you wish you could have added a bit more or studied more to get a better grade or result.

But just because Subject Brother may be over, doesn’t mean that I’ve completely given up on a story similar to this. Subject Brother has encouraged me to create a new origin story for the skeleton family of the Underground. One more polished and fleshed out. I’d like to announce (god I sound narcissistic, just ignore me at this point) that I will begin a new story in which we will follow the early life of W.D Gaster from after the war and his life in the underground. Sounds boring, I know, but this story will be my own personal belief of the Skelebros origin story that I so wished I could have changed Subject Brother into. I will be focusing on the development of W.D Gaster as he lives his life in the Underground all the while juggling between the royal family, his royal duties, his own personal struggles of the war, and a certain skeleton that contributed in the creation of Sans and Papyrus. (Also eventually skelebabies.)

I hope you all are understanding of my choice and decision on this story. Once again, I apologize for my own stupidity and lack of planning resulting in the cancelation of Subject Brother. The new story for the skeleton family’s origin will be titled War, Babybones, & Failed Science.

If anyone wishes to, you have my consent to adopt or rewrite Subject Brother as you please. And if you have any question for the story or what was to come in past planned canceled chapter, feel free to ask away; it is the least I can do.

Once again, I thank you for following me through this journey and I am grateful for each one of you commenting on each chapter, giving an all too generous amount of kudos, for your bookmarks, interest in the story, and for 4649 hits (at the moment of 9:21, 8/29/18). Thank you all so much once again!


End file.
